Rescuing Darkness
by Madd Girl
Summary: After Voldermort takes TheBoyWhoLived from the Dursleys, Harry finds a new way to make a truce. Post OotP.
1. Chapter 1

**Rescuing Darkness**

**Chapter One**

**Warning: this story contains slash (M/M relationships), violence, rape, and bad language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did then I would be swimming in money instead of writing fan fiction.**

Voldemort strolled down Privet Drive with a smirk on his face. He had just found out that he could walk into Potter's home because of the blood they now shared. Stupid Dumbledore and his blind trust in Blood Magic. He knocked on the door of Number Four. There were no Death Eaters with him. He didn't want to risk setting off the wards.

"Yes," a young boy said as the door opened. "May I help you, sir?"

"I am looking for one Harry Potter," he said in a silky smooth voice.

The boy's eyes widened for a moment then narrowed. He was quite large, yet he didn't seem very threatening.

"There's no one here of that name," the boy said in a cold voice.

"I'm quite sure there is," Voldemort responded just as coldly.

"Who is it, Dudley dear?" came a female voice from inside.

"No one mum," the boy, Dudley he assumed, yelled back "Just a freak."

Voldemort grabbed boy by his throat and lifted him two feet off the ground. He was heavy, but the Dark Lord could deal with him.

"What did you call me, child?" He wasn't expecting an answer. After all he was strangling the boy. He walked inside of the house and slammed the door shut. A crash sounded. The woman had seen him and was about to scream. He stunned her quickly, still holding the fat boy by the neck.

"Where's Potter?" He said in a menacing voice with his wand pointed at the boy's head.

The boy choked out an "upstairs" and Voldemort dropped him unceremoniously on the floor and stunned him. He stalked up the stairs ready to vent out his anger on Potter. What he found though, nearly made him gag.

After a not finding Potter in the first room, Voldemort checked the next. As soon as he opened the door, the smell of blood filled his nostrils. There the boy was laying naked, bloody and unconscious on a bare dirty mattress. Voldemort's blood boiled and the glamour on his eyes flickered. Potter moaned in obvious pain and the Dark Lord cursed his anger.

Those stupid Muggles did this to him. They would definitely pay, but Voldemort had no time for that. He had already used enough magic to trigger the wards. The Order would be on their way any minute now. The Muggles would have to wait.

He picked Potter's broken body up as gently as he could. He noticed that the boy's anus was bleeding profusely and cursed once more. The boy was moaning again. He knew it was Potter's scar. He had to do something about that. He conjured a blanket and wrapped the boy in it.

Voldemort left the house as quickly as he could. Before he could Apparate away, Dumbledore and his Order of the Flaming Chickens appeared.

"Put him down Tom," Dumbledore said cautiously.

"I don't think so Albus." Voldemort's hold on Potter grew tighter.

"What have you done to him?" Dumbledore noticed the blood soaking through the blanket.

"Nothing. Those Muggles have done quite enough." Voldemort sneered. "If you are done with your questioning, I will take my leave." With that, Voldemort Apparated to Slytherin Manor with Harry.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, he strode to his rooms and laid Potter on the bed. He did some cleansing charms then summoned Severus and Narcissa. He needed both his best healer and the Potions Master for this job.

Narcissa showed up first. She gasped at the sight of Potter's broken and bleeding body then attended to him quickly. When Severus entered, he only showed his shock by with his eyes widening a fraction, but he too joined Narcissa in attending to Potter.

Voldemort stepped back feeling slightly helpless about the situation. Even his presence was hurting Potter judging by the moans exiting the unconscious boy's mouth. He conjured a chair in the farthest corner of the room and watch his Death Eaters at work, all the while trying to curb his anger.

Severus forced potions down the boy's throat while Narcissa whispered every healing spell and charm she knew. The Dark Lord only recognized a few of the spells and potions, but he knew that none of them meant Potter was at all well. The two moved in perfect sync as if they had been trained together.

When the healing was finished and Potter had been given what Voldemort recognized as a Dreamless Sleep Potion, both Death Eaters strode over to the Dark Lord and bowed.

"How is he?" Voldemort tried to sound as cold as cold as possible.

"My Lord," Severus spoke, "May I be so bold as to ask who did this?"

Voldemort knew Snape was subtly asking if he had done this to Potter and his anger grew. The boy moaned in his sleep and the Dark Lord calmed.

"I found him this way at his relatives' home. It appears that they have done this." Voldemort sneered once more. "Now tell me how he is doing."

"My Lord," Narcissa spoke this time. "The boy had many broken bones including four broken ribs, a fractured arm and a cracked jaw. One of his lungs was punctured and he had few ripped muscle tendons in his leg. He had a myriad of cuts and bruises and there were gashes on his back from what was perceived to be a whip. The worse part seemed to that he was raped repeatedly. If you hadn't gotten to him this soon, his anal tract would have been beyond repair. The boy is fine now but it would be wise for him to keep still for the next few days."

"I shall leave pain relieving and sleeping potions for Potter to take regularly, my Lord." Severus spoke after Narcissa finished. "He may not wake for a few days but it would be wise for him to take both."

"We will come to check on his progress tomorrow if you need nothing else."

Voldemort contemplated obliviating them but dismissed it. He would need them tomorrow.

"You may leave, but speak none of this to anyone. Not even your family Narcissa."

The two Death Eaters bowed and left the room quietly. Voldemort sat there for a few moments longer then got up and walked towards the boy. He could see a few of the scars that lingered though there were not many. Narcissa and Severus did a very good job, but he would never tell them that.

Potter seemed somewhat peaceful in his slumber, and Voldemort had an urge to touch the mark that he had given him so many years ago. He scolded himself on such thoughts, but touched it anyway. Potter whimpered and he snatched his away. The boy began to thrash so Voldemort stepped back farther. Potter stopped once he was a good distance away.

Voldemort frowned as he sat back in his chair. He had to talk to Severus about doing something about the connection. Even now he could feel a bit of the pain that Potter was experiencing.

He decided he would watch the boy until he awoke. After all Harry was something worth looking at.

* * *

Dumbledore ungracefully fell onto the Dursley's couch. Voldemort had taken Harry and the Order was quite upset about it. How could he have let this happen? Lily's blood protection was supposed to keep Harry safe.

Of course it did slightly have to do with the love of his family, but as Dumbledore remembered Tom's word, he knew that was minimal. Remus and Moody had gone upstairs to check if anything was left. What they had found made the werewolf lose his lunch and his composure. Tonks was still consoling Remus over the vision of Harry's bloody room.

Actually it was more like a cell. There was an old dirty mattress on the floor along with what looked like a dog's water bowl. The boy's clothes were ripped to shreds and littered the ground. Moody also found traces of semen on the floor which made him want to curse those horrid Muggles.

Everything had gone wrong after that. The Orders members began to yell at the Dursleys and surprisingly at Dumbledore.

"How could you let this happen?" Remus screamed with tears in his eyes. "You were supposed to protect him. How could you let these Muggles treat him like this." Dumbledore tried as hard as he could to reason with him, but the werewolf wouldn't let him get a word in. "I trusted you. Harry trusted you. Sirius trusted you, and now look what has happened. Sirius is dead and Harry has been kidnapped by You-Know-Who. Not to mention ha has been raped and beaten by his own family. All of this is you fault. You should burn in Hell for what you did to us!"

With that, Remus collapsed into Tonks' arms and cried his eyes out. Harry was all he had left, and he was gone too. No one was really sure if Harry was even still alive. Albus nearly cried himself about his failure.

"He doesn't mean it Albus," Arthur tried to tell the Headmaster though he too was a bit upset. "Remus is just upset. Sirius' death took a big toll on him." Albus only nodded.

Suddenly Severus came through the Dursley's door with a scowl on his face. Everyone looked towards him in silence and anticipation. Even Remus stopped his cries.

"Potter is alive, but that is all I am inclined to say right now." Severus with just as cool a voice as ever.

Noise erupted immediately. They wanted to know more information about Harry, but Severus said nothing else. He gave the excuse of the Wizard's Oath, but they still pestered him. Severus turned to the Dursley's, ignoring the Wizards in the room and snarled.

"You'll pay for everything you have done," he said coldly then stalked out of the house. The Muggle family looked about ready to piss themselves. To everyone's despair, the youngest one did.

Dumbledore looked sadly at the Dursley's and the Order. If Severus was angry at the Dursley family then Tom was not happy about the issue either. He had truly failed this time. The fate of the world was no longer in his hands but weighed heavily on his conscience.

**A/N: So what do you think? I had to get this plot bunny out, or it was going to strangle me. I don't exactly know where it's going right now but it will be slash (of course). The only way I'll continue this is if people actually review. If enough people like it then there will be a new chapter soon.**

**I have not given up my main story The Last Hope, but I am having a lack of inspiration right now.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rescuing Darkness**

**Chapter Two**

Harry glided back into consciousness expecting one thing: Pain. After getting nearly beaten to death by his uncle, he didn't even expect to still be living. This summer, Vernon had decided to kick his punishment up a notch and began beating him with thick metal objects, cutting him with carving knives, and worst of all, raping him. Harry could still feel his uncle's fat hands clutching his throat while the man thrust brutally into him. He even let Dudley have a go at Harry, which scared the most out the boy. Vernon always told him how Harry would soon earn his keep, and Harry had an idea how.

But instead of feeling the stinging pain he experienced with every movement, Harry felt absolutely fine. Though he did feel a bit numb. Harry pondered for a moment the possibility of being dead then squashed it. If he was dead then he would be in Hell right now, and this felt nothing like Hell.

He opened his eyes a bit wider to look around. He definitely wasn't in his room. If was nicely furnished in dark colors and the bed was nice and soft. He believed that the sheets were silk, but having never felt silk before, he didn't really know. He looked around then spotted someone sitting in a chair far into the corner. The person was obviously asleep judging by the slackness of his figure and the heavy breathing.

Harry tried to move to get a closer look at the man, but realized his limbs were numb, and he couldn't get them on the floor. He also noticed he was naked. Suddenly, a thought hit him in the face. What if Uncle Vernon had sold him to someone while he was unconscious? The man could have had his way with him Merlin knows how many times. Harry began to shiver uncontrollably and tears welled up in his eyes. He was an official slut now, just like Dudley and Uncle Vernon said. What would Ron and Hermione think if they knew? What if this man wouldn't let him go to Hogwarts? Would he just be some prostitute forever? Choked sobs made their way out his mouth no matter how hard he tried to conceal them. He did not want to wake the man up.

"Potter?" Too late. The man even knew his last name. "Potter, stop your crying."

Harry tried in vain to stop the tears and the small animal noises coming from his mouth. He even covered his face to try and halt his sobs. He didn't notice that two other people had come into the room until they rushed over to him. He felt someone pull him up and rub his back.

"Potter, get a hold of yourself." Wait, he knew that voice.

"P-professor Snape," Harry stuttered out between sobs.

"Yes, Potter, who else could I possibly be?" The professor answered sarcastically.

Harry looked over at the person rubbing his back and recognized the blonde hair. He sobered up quickly. This could only mean one thing.

"V-Voldemort," Harry said turning to the man in the chair.

"Yes, Potter?" the Dark Lord answered, slightly irritated.

Harry began to shake worse than before. He had been sold to his worst enemy, naked, wandless, and previously unconscious. This was possibly worse than Hell. The floodgates opened with full force. Harry couldn't even see through the tears.

"Shh Harry, it's going to be alright," came a sweet feminine voice from beside him. He felt himself being pulled into a tight hug.

"No," Harry sobbed into the well-formed chest. "It's not alright. I'm Voldemort's wh-whore."

"What!" Three voices shouted at once.

"There are many things you are to me Mr. Potter, but a whore is not one of them." Voldemort voice was closer than before.

"But didn't my Uncle sell me to you?" Harry said finally getting some control over his emotions.

"No," the Dark Lord answered, "I took you from that blasted Muggles' house."

"Oh," Harry hid his face in embarrassment, "So you didn't know about…"

"We knew about your abuse Potter, if that is what you are speaking of," Snape said from his position.

"We learned a few things after healing you," the woman Harry perceived to be Mrs. Malfoy said in a sort of comforting voice.

Harry perked up and tried to sit up as much as he could.

"You healed me?" He received three simultaneous nods. "But why?"

"I can't very well kill you if you're already dead." Voldemort scoffed, and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You were on the verge of death Harry," Mrs. Malfoy said still rubbing his back. "In fact you've been out for a week. How are you feeling by the way?"

"Numb." Harry finally relented into her embrace.

"That would be the pain numbing potions. You were quite fretful in your sleep, Potter." Snape was just as cold and indifferent as ever.

Harry started to squirm a little. Even in unconsciousness he had nightmares. He just hoped he didn't scream.

"So am I healed enough for you to kill me?" He directed the question at Voldemort.

"Why so eager Mr. Potter?" Voldemort seemed more skeptical than curious.

"If I die there won't be anymore pain."

"And what brought you to this logic, pray tell?" Snape asked with an eyebrow raised.

"So many people have died because me. First it was my parents, then Cedric, then Sirius. Everyone close to me is getting hurt or killed," Harry said. He guessed he would let it all out, even if it was to his worst enemy. Someone had to hear him before he died.

"I do recall that I killed your parents, and my followers killed that Hufflepuff and Black." Voldemort intervened. "You didn't kill anyone Potter."

"You came back because of my blood didn't you? That was my fault. Now all those muggles and wizards have been tortured and killed because of me." Harry's eyes brimmed with tears at the memories of the visions Voldemort sent him.

"I believe that situation was out of your control. For the ritual to work the blood had to be unwillingly given." Was Voldemort actually trying to take the blame from him?

"See Harry, none of that was your fault." Mrs. Malfoy assured him. "People die in war its no one's fault."

"Except the murderer of course." Snape added offhandedly.

"You're not helping Severus." Mrs. Malfoy glared at the Potions professor then attended to Harry who was still shaking.

"If it's any consolation Potter," Voldemort said, not exactly knowing what to say. "I do not wish to end your life at the moment. I have other things to attend to." Voldemort then strolled out of the room without a backward glance.

"Are you sure you're alright Harry?" Mrs. Malfoy checked him for any more ailments.

"I'm fine, but I do have a few questions?" Harry tried once more to sit up on his own.

"Of course go ahead. Lay down Harry." She lightly pushed him back down.

"Why are you being so nice? I mean you are a Malfoy."

"My name has nothing to do with this Harry. Besides, after seeing your previous condition I don't think I could ever as mean to you as my husband and son. Which reminds me, I need to talk with Draco about his behavior." She gave herself that mental note while using the some of same wand movements that Harry had seen Madame Pomphrey use before.

"Okay…How come I can see perfectly without my glasses?"

"Those horrid things weren't even with you when you came. Severus and I used every healing method we knew, so I assume your eyesight was also fixed."

"You healed me too, Professor?" That was one thing Harry found hard to believe.

"Yes, Potter, how else do you think you got those pain numbing potions?" Snape nearly scowled.

"I thought you hated me, sir."

"I did Potter," Snape sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "But the I realized how unfounded my hatred was. All these years I thought you were a spoiled brat who would up just like your father. I can see how wrong I was to treat you as I did based on assumptions."

"It's okay Professor. Your not the only who thought I was living in luxury. Not many people know about the Dursley's. Besides after seeing how my father and his friends treated you, I'd be kind of spiteful too. At least you were constant." Harry laughed a little at that.

"Well if that's enough questions," Mrs. Malfoy had finished with her check up and was tucking Harry back in, "Then you should get some rest. There will be food and clothes for you when you wake up." Harry blushed realizing he was still naked under the sheets.

Then Professor Snape Harry what he recognized as Dreamless Sleep potion, and the two Death Eaters headed for the door.

"You know Harry, the Dark Lord actually stayed here the entire time you were unconscious. I don't think he really wants to kill you." Mrs. Malfoy said before closing the door behind her.

The last random thought that crossed Harry's mind before he went to sleep was 'Did Voldemort look…normal?'

* * *

**A/N: Well here is my wonderful update. I can't believe I got eleven reviews right off the bat. These are going to be shorter chapters (compared to my other stories) because I'm planning on updating every two days or so. Thanks everyone for the reviews. The more reviews I get the faster I will update, and I can update pretty fast with this story.**

**So just click on that little button down there. Anything is welcome as long as it doesn't make me cry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rescuing Darkness**

**Chapter Three**

To say that Voldemort was a little perplexed was an understatement. In fact he was extremely perplexed as to why he bloody cared about flipping Harry Potter, the bane of his existence. First he takes the boy from his family who would have done the one thing he wanted to do for nearly fifteen years, then he gets two of his best Death Eaters to heal him, and now he's taking all the blame for everything Potter felt guilty about. What the bloody hell was going on with him. He was supposed to be the greatest Dark Lord of his time. Why couldn't he have just let the stupid boy die, so he could just take over the world? Something was definitely not right.

Voldemort stopped pacing his throne room. He told Potter and his Death Eaters that he had things to attend to, but really he didn't. In fact he had absolutely nothing to do, seeing as he rescheduled all of his meetings so that he could stay with Potter until the boy woke up. What the bloody hell was he thinking? He only left the room because he couldn't stand to see Potter cry anymore. The boy was supposed to be the Gryffindor of all Gryffindors not some blubbery mess of tears crying like a toddler.

Not to mention all the things the boys said. He actually believed that his Muggle uncle sold the boy to him. He didn't even want to think about who else the boy had been "sold" to. When he got a hold of those Muggles he was going to strangle them. They were the boy's family for Merlin's sake. And to think that the boy took the blame for **his** murders. What did he mean, "They died because of me". No, Voldemort and his Death Eaters killed them, and he was quite proud of himself.

See, he was still the mean ole bastard Dark Lord. He still had no passion for human life. He still hated Potter and everyone else that opposed him, and… he was still pacing the floor about why he didn't let the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-His-Neck die. He still couldn't get that image of Potter lying naked and bleeding on that bare mattress. He looked so small and pale, and …it was time to stop that train of thought.

Voldemort summoned Wormtail. He really needed to torture something at the moment. The rat-like man came in cowering, and it made Voldemort feel a little better.

"Wormtail bring me a muggle from the dungeons," he commanded with a growl.

"Y-yes M-master," the sorry excuse for a Death Eater stuttered then scurried away. Honestly, the Dark Lord didn't even know why he kept that thing around.

Wormtail brought back a young man with dark hair and bright eyes. He obviously hadn't been a prisoner too long, since he had some fire in him. Voldemort didn't waist time and Crucioed him right away. The boy reminded him way too much of Potter. He smiled when the boy began scream. Such sweet music it was.

Voldemort also heard someone else screaming in the background. It wasn't him nor was it Wormtail. Who could it…?

Voldemort stood abruptly from his throne and ordered his Death Eater to take the muggle back down to the dungeons. He rushed to his private rooms and went straight towards the one Potter occupied. He found the boy screaming and thrashing underneath the sheets. Without thinking, he grabbed Potter and held him tightly. He didn't bother talking to the boy instead he waited for him to wake up.

"Potter?" He whispered when the boy stopped thrashing.

"Please," Harry said clinging to him, "No more torture. It hurts." The Dark Lord wasn't even sure if Potter knew whom he was talking to.

"Okay." What! What the hell was he saying? There was no way in hell he would discontinue his stress relief just because Potter requested it. "No more torture." Voldemort wanted to Crucio himself. Potter began to whimper. What now?

"What's wrong now, Potter?" He growled.

"My scar hurts when you're close and even more when you're angry." Stupid bloody scar. "Why are you holding me?"

Voldemort asked himself the same question, but thought of a quick lie.

"I can't have you ripping apart my sheets. They're worth more than your entire wardrobe." Or the lack thereof.

Harry chuckled at that, but lay back down.

"You look younger." Maybe the boy had taken too many healing Potions and Dreamless Sleeps. It was starting to go to his head.

"I've made some adjustments since our last encounter."

"Your eyes are still red."

"Do you have a problem with my eyes, Potter?" he asked, irritated

"No, they're quite alluring." Yep, there was definitely something wrong with the boy. He'd have to talk to Severus about that.

"Got to sleep, Potter. You're delirious." He pushed the boy's head none to gently back onto the pillow.

"Why do you care?" Potter said with his eyes half closed.

"I don't." Voldemort got up and walked towards the door.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Sleep. Now. Potter." The Dark Lord extinguished the candles in the room and almost slammed the door shut. He didn't fell like torturing anyone anymore all thanks to the brat. Stupid scar.

He needed a drink. Vodka to be exact.

* * *

**A/N: Seems like a great place to end don't you think. Sorry it's short, but I wanted to have this up tonight. Thanks everyone for the reviews though I wish I had more, but hey beggars can't be choosers. I'll just have to keep the next chapter hostage for a while. **

**I'd like to thank my very special reviewers who review every story of mine: Cut-Wrist-Kate and animegurl088. Thanks you two for reviewing every chapter. Also to Xenia Marvolo and Lamila who made me extremely happy with their reviews. If I didn't mention you please don't stop reviewing. Every time I look at my number of reviews it makes me want to update faster. Most of you say really encouraging things even if it is "constructive criticism". If you're a writer and you want me to read your story, tell me. I'm always looking out for new stuff. Just read my profile first.**

**Point being: Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rescuing Darkness**

**Chapter Four**

Narcissa sat quietly at the dinner table watching her family eat their perfectly prepared dinner. To an outsider, their silent meal seemed intimidating, but to the three Malfoy's it was the usual.

She thought deeply about the situation with Harry. The way Draco and Lucius had talked about The-Boy-Who-Lived, it seemed Potter had been a spoiled brat with absolutely no class. Now that she knew the truth, she couldn't help but be a bit angry with her son and spouse.

Of course, it probably wasn't their fault that they perceived Harry to be that way. He fooled Severus along with the entire school, and the boy had even told them that not many people knew about those filthy Muggles.

Narcissa tightly clenched her fork at that. She would never treat anyone like that. Draco was handled with the utmost care. She wouldn't even dare to hurt any of her other family, not even Andromeda's daughter, Nymphadora. If Bella or Sirius had had children, she would have treated with the same care as her niece. It was in her nature as an overprotective mother to be hospitable to of all the children of her family.

Well, Harry was technically family. He was in fact Sirius' godson, and the man had treated him like a son. Narcissa always wondered why Harry didn't immediately go to Sirius instead of those horrid pieces of filth. He was after all named Harry's legal guardian in the instance of the Potters' death. Another thing she had to speak to Severus about. He was the one who knew of Dumbledore's plans at that time. She hated that old fool.

"Mother, are you alright?" Narcissa's head jerked just a bit at her son's voice.

"Yes dear, to seemed to be very angry this week." Lucius sounded indifferent, but she knew he was concerned. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh no dears." She put on her motherly mask again. "I was just thinking of that horrible month you had to suffer in that dreadful prison. The Ministry should have known better than to question your position." There. That would keep her husband quiet. It was in fact a horrible month, but the Malfoy money and pureblood status quickly warranted Lucius' release. Draco would not comment on such either.

"If you will excuse me, I have something the Dark Lord needs me to attend to." She stood and watched as a House Elf took her dirtied dishes. She briefly wondered if Harry had been subjected to such tasks, but banished that thought. There was no sense in showing her anger and concern again at the table. This was supposed to be a secret, and besides, she was going to check on Harry again soon.

"You have been spending quite a lot of time in the Dark Lord's service lately." Lucius was ever the suspicious husband.

"My skills have been required," came Narcissa's curt reply.

"Has there been a battle that was not notified about."

"Our Lord wishes me not to speak of it." She wasn't a Malfoy nee Black for nothing. Lucius would be up the entire night thinking about this.

She left the table before any more questions could be asked. Harry would be awake soon and in his right mind. The boy would no longer be so accepting. In fact, she was expecting him to become violent. If she didn't get to him in time, there would definitely be a battle on the horizon. On that was between Harry and the Dark Lord.

* * *

Severus sat silently brooding in the Dumbledore's. The Order was having trouble getting into Grimmauld Place for some reason, so they had left the Dursleys' and congregated here. He only stayed for one thing. Mad Eye had retrieved the boy's things from that horrid cupboard and from under the floorboards. The boy was smart for hiding his most valued things there. He only needed to find a way to retrieve those things without arousing suspicion.

That would be harder than he expected, seeing as Dumbledore kept them on his bloody desk in plain sight, and Moody seemed to be watching his every move. The crazy ex-auror had been looking at him suspiciously after he left those Muggles' house. He shouldn't have let his anger get the best of him, but Potter's appearance had reminded him a bit too much of his own childhood abuse.

"We can't just sit here while You-Know-Who does Merlin knows what to Harry. We have to rescue him." Severus slightly pitied Lupin. After the werewolf had sobered, had been trying to raise a campaign to save Potter. Albus refused every time.

"We can't just go marching in to Tom's lair without knowing its location." See? Every time. "And besides, Severus report that Harry is okay at the moment."

He never said that. He said the boy was alive. With his mental and physical state, the boy was far from okay.

Lupin glared at the Potions Master, but Severus just scowled back. He was quite used to such looks.

"Snape should be able to get us in. Please Headmaster. Harry is all I have left. I can't let him be killed because of our negligence." If there was one thing Lupin knew how to do, it was beg with dignity.

Albus lost a bit of his twinkle, Severus noticed, at that comment. Everyone knew now what the old man had subjected Potter to, and now they were a bit skeptical about his decisions concerning the boy. Who could blame them with Potter past record.

"Severus would it be possible to rescue Harry at this point." Okay this would make things a bit easier.

"It would if I had his assets." Severus eyed Potter's wand and cloak with a bit of hope.

"Harry's Invisibility Cloak and wand should be sufficient. Right Severus?" Jackpot. Silly old man.

"Of course, Headmaster." Severus almost risked smirking.

"I want to come." Severus scowled inwardly. The werewolf would ruin everything.

"No that would be too suspicious. Severus must go alone." Or not.

"But what about back-up. Harry would never go with Snape alone. What if he's caught?" Severus resisted the urge to growl at Lupin.

"I assure you that I will be sufficient in such a task, Lupin." Severus retorted verbally. "I am quite competent."

"Yes, but you're still a Death Eater." Lupin was on edge. He had better watch himself.

"That is quite enough." Albus interrupted them. "Severus, you may take Harry's essentials and retrieve him." He handed Severus the cloak and wand without resistance.

Severus took Potter's things and left the office. He would be returning Potter's things, but the boy would not be returning for a while.

* * *

**A/N: It seems that these chapters are getting shorter, but I had to end it here. I hope you liked these POVS. I always considered Narcissa as the motherly type from the snippets about her in the book. I hope I did Sev well. It's hard to get his character right.**

**Once again, thank you to all my reviewers. I can't name you all right now since it's four thirty in the morning, and I'm about to fall asleep on the keyboard.**

**Please Review. Reviewers get cookies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Cookies to carpe.slytherin, Cut-Wrist Kate, Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy, new moongirl, frozenrose, Source of Silence, and Aisling Siobhan. Thanks guys for your reviews .**

**Rescuing Darkness**

**Chapter Five**

Harry woke up with the realization that something definitely wasn't right. He didn't feel pain or numbness. He wasn't in his room at the Dursleys'. He wasn't sharing a room with someone, so he couldn't have been with the Weasleys or the Order. Where the hell was he, and what the hell happened to him?

He did slightly remember an older version of Tom Riddle along with Snape and Mrs. Malfoy, but that was a dream, right? He couldn't have possibly been saved by Voldemort and then healed by Death Eaters. That was ridiculous.

Harry jumped at the sound of a door opening. He looked towards the direction of the sound and froze.

"So your finally alert, Potter," Voldemort spoke as if they were acquaintances.

"Wh-what…where am… how did…" Harry struggled to form a sentence.

"I believe you were more articulate while drugged up on Potions, Mr. Potter."

"What are you playing at, Voldemort?" Harry said with narrowed eyes. "Where's my wand?"

"I believe you should be worried more about your clothing at the moment," Voldemort said offhandedly with a slight smirk.

Harry blushed at the realization of his state of undress. He clutched onto the sheets and spotted some robes at the end of the bed. He reached for them but stopped when he remembered that the Dark Lord was still in the room.

"Do you mind," he said in a cold sort of voice.

"You really have nothing to hide at this moment, Potter."

Harry's eyes widened. "What did you see?"

"Everything." Voldemort looked impassive, but his tone had a bit of… anger?

Harry thought for a moment then narrowed his eyes once more. "Pedophile."

"Excuse me?" Voldemort said incredulously, losing his impassive face.

"You heard me," Harry answered. "Do you get some kind of kick out of seeing naked little boys bruised and bloody?"

"I assure you I am no pedophile, you wretch," Voldemort fumed. Harry winced, but he paid no mind to the boy. "I saved your ungrateful ass from that sorry pack of Muggles."

"They were protecting me from you, you bastard." Harry yelled.

"Well a bloody fantastic job they did." Voldemort yelled back.

They both turned to the sound of someone clearly their throat.

"It's nice to know you are feeling better, Potter." Severus commented sarcastically from beside a partly concerned Narcissa.

Harry deflated at that moment. So it wasn't a dream.

"Harry," came Mrs. Malfoy's sweet voice. "You should really put on some clothes." She handed him the garments, and convinced the men in the room to turn their backs. Harry put on what he felt was probably the finest material of black and green clothing. The shirt was a dark green while the pants and outer robes were black. He threw them on quickly then coughed to get their attention.

"It's about time." Harry just glared at Voldemort's comment. His scar was blazing at the moment, but he wouldn't let it show.

'If I only had my wand…' Harry thought to himself. He kept his eyes on the Dark Lord. There was no way he would go down without a fight. He contemplated lunging at the man when Snape's hand touched his shoulder.

"I have your things, Potter." The Boy-Who-Lived looked disbelievingly at his professor. "Well, only your wand and cloak, not those rags you called clothes."

"Why?" Harry managed to choke out after recovering from his shock.

"Harry were not going to harm you," Mrs. Malfoy said, "At least I have no intention to, and the Dark Lord wouldn't kill you after all that he's done to make you better."

"I'm not so sure about that, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry kept his eyes shifting back to Voldemort.

"Please Harry, call me Narcissa." She chided.

"I'm still here, you know." Voldemort's eyebrow twitched a bit. He looked like he was ready to curse something.

"Obviously," Harry muttered.

"Watch your tongue, Potter." Voldemort spat.

"Or what?" Harry countered, "Are you going to kill me or just torture me until I can't think straight. Merlin knows you want too!"

"Potter, stop being suicidal," Snape interrupted and handed Harry his cloak and wand. "You are very vulnerable at this moment. Don't test the Dark Lord's anger."

Harry huffed and dropped onto the bed. Though he hated to admit it, Snape was right. He was in Voldemort's territory and in no shape to fight at the moment. He also was a bit suicidal. Voldemort knew about his…treatment. He would rather die than have his greatest enemy know how weak he truly was. All of his energy left him, and Harry slumped. He took the two of his most precious possessions from Snape and held them to his chest. He wanted to curse Voldemort but his just couldn't bring himself to do it. Enemy or not, the Dark Lord did save him. He wasn't going to kill him…today.

"Know that I am letting you have your wand and invisibility cloak in the confidence that you won't harm anyone in this manor." Voldemort said with a scowl, but Harry noted that his scar hurt a bit less.

"Only if they don't attack me first," he retorted, but it didn't have that much spite.

"Very well," Voldemort pulled himself a bit higher. "I will give you a moment before I escort you around the manor." With that the Dark Lord stepped out.

"That's Slytherin talk for he's going to give you a tour." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Is he really not going to kill me?" Harry asked as soon as the door closed.

"How many times are we going to have to go through this, Potter," Snape said as if annoyed, "The Dark Lord has no intention to kill you at the moment."

"Harry are you alright," Narcissa sounded more motherly than Harry expected her to, "You were calmer before."

"I don't know," Harry confessed, "I sort of thought that was a dream. I never expected to be rescued from my relatives by him of all people."

"Well you were, so get over it." Snape snapped.

"You must be happy now, Professor," Harry muttered audibly.

"And why is that Potter?"

"The big-headed Gryffindor, Harry Potter, who you hate so much, was finally put into his place by a bunch of abusive Muggles. Bet you're skipping in your skinnies now that you know I'm not the pampered Golden-Boy you thought I was."

"You're wrong Potter," Snape said through gritted teeth, "I may be a Death Eater, but I do not find joy in the knowledge of your abuse. I have more dignity and class than that."

Harry chose not to speak. He remembered how he saw Snape being humiliated in the Pensieve by his father. He was such a jerk.

"Harry," Narcissa called him softly, "If you need anyone to talk to, I'm very willing. You are family after all."

Harry looked at her questioning then remembered that she was Sirius' cousin and smiled.

"Try not to do any damage, Potter," Snape said before walking towards the door.

"Wait, Professor." Harry stopped the man before he could leave. "How did you get my things?"

"From the Headmaster, of course," he replied emotionlessly.

Harry watched the man leave with slightly wide eyes. Whose side was he really on?

Narcissa hugged him tightly before she, too, left him alone. Harry lifted himself from the bed and looked for some shoes to wear. He was walked towards the door and stared at the knob. He knew that Voldemort was on the other side waiting for. The question was why.

He took a deep and tried to clear his mind. He opened the door.

"Ready Potter?"

* * *

**A/N: What a great place to end don't you think. This was supposed to be up yesterday, but it wasn't. Thanks again for the reviews. I really have nothing to say except I think I may Narcissa too nice. I'm glad you guys said I got Snape right. Any suggestions are accepted.**

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rescuing Darkness**

**Chapter Six**

Voldemort waited impatiently for Potter. Why the bloody hell was the boy taking so long? He didn't even know why he was giving the boy a tour of _his_ manor in the first place. His rational excuse was that he didn't want Potter roaming around unattended. It wouldn't do well to have him spotted by a Death Eater. Who knows what could happen.

Potter walked out of the room quietly in the clothing that Narcissa bought for him. He really didn't see the need for the woman to buy an entire wardrobe for the boy when he wasn't even staying long. At least they looked better than those overgrown rags Severus had mentioned. In fact the boy looked much healthier.

"Ready Potter?" he said in an emotionless voice. The boy just nodded and followed him as the tour began.

Besides Voldemort pointing out the different rooms and halls in the manor, there was an uncomfortable silence between the two. The only time when Potter showed any reaction other than a nod was when he showed the boy his library. Voldemort took pride in his large collection and books. He even went so far as to suggest that his was larger than the library of Hogwarts. Potter had sucked in his breath at the sight of the endless shelves. His eyes went wide and Voldemort could tell that Potter wished to read as many tomes as he could get his hands on.

The only other reaction Voldemort noticed was Harry's confused yet appreciative look when they toured his garden. No one expected the Dark Lord to have a garden, but he had one just the same. It was littered with exotic plants that resulted in a marvelous blend of colors that weren't harsh on the eyes. There was also a fountain carved in the shape of a basilisk and a small bench made for two. Potter had giggled at that.

"Is there a something funny about my garden, Potter?" He inquired with a growl. Between their minor pain of the link and the annoyance known as Harry Potter, Voldemort was getting a headache.

"Nothing," Potter said, suppressing another giggle, "It's just so… romantic."

With that, Voldemort dragged them back inside, ignoring Potter's wince and his intensely throbbing headache. He really had to do something about this cursed bond.

He pulled the boy into the dinning room, hoping that food would ease his headache. After the boy was released, Potter sat on the other end of the table, opposite and as far as possible from Voldemort. The pain subsided to a dull ache.

Voldemort called for a House Elf and ordered some breakfast for the two of them. He ordered fruit for the boy and waffles for himself. Potter didn't object, so Voldemort didn't ask him if he wanted anything else.

When the food appeared, he waited for Potter to begin eating, but the boy didn't even pick up a utensil.

"Is there something wrong?" He wasn't concerned, just annoyed.

"No," Potter answered.

"Then why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry."

"How can you not be hungry? You haven't eaten in a week." Voldemort's eyebrow twitched as he forced himself not to yell.

"Actually it's been two weeks since I had a meal." Potter mumbled, but Voldemort still heard him.

"How are you still alive?" Potter just shrugged.

"Eat something," Voldemort ordered. "Now Potter."

"Don't try to tell me what to do. I'm not hungry!" Potter picked up the bowl of fruit and threw it at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort dodged the bowl and pushed back his chair. He went over to Potter and pulled him up by his wrists. The boy cried out in pain, but he ignored it.

"This is my house, and as long as you reside in it you will do as I say," he growled. He was nose to nose with the boy, and stared into his fearful, pain filled eyes.

"Fine," Potter said after wrenching himself out of Voldemort's grip. "Then I'll just leave." With that Potter stomped out of the dinning room.

Voldemort didn't actually think the boy would leave, so it took a moment to register that Potter was gone. He growled once more and went after the boy. Though there were no Death Eaters around during the tour, he was sure that with Potter's luck, he would run into at least one.

* * *

Harry broke out into a run when the dinning room door closed. He couldn't believe he had actually stayed close to Voldemort, the evil bastard who caused the deaths of so many, for that long. To think that the man thought he could actually order Harry around. There was no way he was going to stay here. He just needed to find a way out.

Harry tried to remember the tour and where the front exit was when he realized that Voldemort never showed it to him. That bastard did it on purpose. Of course he wasn't going to show Harry the exit.

Well Voldemort thought he was so smart. Harry would find the exit on his own, and when he did, he would go straight to the Order and tell them where Voldemort's base was. That would show that self-righteous prick.

Harry was so caught up in his own musings that he didn't hear footsteps rounding the corner he too was about to round, but he did notice when he collided with a body slightly larger than his. Harry crashed to the ground and heard one thing.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter."

* * *

**A/N: Yay an update. Cookies to anyone who guesses who that is. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days I was being overworked by the educational system. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm glad everyone liked my Narcissa. You guys totally ROCK!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow you guys are good. Almost everyone guessed it. Cookies will be distributed at the bottom.**

**Rescuing Darkness**

**Chapter Seven**

Harry looked up and cursed himself. He had run into none other than his second worst enemy: Draco Malfoy.

"Dammit Malfoy watch where you're going," Harry said picking himself up off the floor.

"Watch where **I'm** going," Draco said indignantly, "What are you doing in the Dark Lord's manor?"

"Walking obviously."

"Watch your tone Potter." Draco leveled his wand at Harry's face, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing, Draco?" Lucius Malfoy's voice came from behind the two.

"Just teaching Potter a little lesson, Father," Draco replied with a smirk on his face.

"And what, pray-tell, is Mister Potter doing here?"

"Ask Voldemort." Harry smiled when he noticed the pair flinch.

"You have no right to say his name." Mr. Malfoy had an icy tone to his voice.

"I can say whatever I want, Lucius." Harry hissed the elder Malfoy's name and found himself at a loss of breath, literally.

"Mind your mouth, boy," Lucius hissed while clutching Harry's throat.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, What do you think you are doing!" came a high-pitched yell from the end of the hallway.

"Mother," Draco said, slightly shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the two of you the same question. I am here to fulfill my orders from our Lord." Narcissa crossed her arms and looked the intimating matriarch she was.

"I came for a meeting with our Lord, and seeing as you were not home, I saw no reason to leave Draco unattended." Draco bristled at that. Lucius still had Harry in his grasp, although the boy seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness from the lack of oxygen.

"Put Harry down, Lucius." Narcissa ordered.

"Why are you calling this disgusting mudblood whore by his first name?" A resounding smack filled the hallway.

Both Lucius and Draco seemed shocked at this. Narcissa had actually slapped her own husband, a Malfoy! Lucius was even shocked enough to drop Harry. He slowly lifted his hand to his left check, while the boy who lived gasped and sputtered on the floor.

"How dare you!" Narcissa seethed. "You will not call anyone in my presence a whore, Lucius Malfoy."

Narcissa took two steps forward, and Lucius took two less than respectable steps back. Draco could do nothing on the sidelines but watch, and Harry; well Harry wasn't in any condition to do anything, except try to get air back in his lungs.

One loud choking sound brought Mrs. Malfoy's attention back to the raven-haired boy.

"Oh Harry, are you alright?" She rushed over to him and lost her scary demeanor.

"Fine," Harry choked out hoarsely.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the Dark Lord now?" she said, a bit concerned.

"Mum, what are you-" Draco started but he was interrupted by a loud and angry voice.

"Potter!" Harry groaned and tried to roll onto his feet but Narcissa held him down.

"My Lord," the two male Malfoys said simultaneously while bowing to the Dark Lord. Voldemort ignored them in favor of the boy being held protectively by Narcissa.

"Potter, What do you think you are doing? No one walks out on me like that!" he seethed.

"My Lord is there a problem?" Narcissa asked while still cradling Harry. He really was fine now, but when Narcissa was in protective mother mode, nothing could stop her. Harry noticed that Draco seemed a bit put out by this display and smirked.

"Narcissa, let go of Potter, now," he ordered somewhat in a whisper.

"Do you plan on hurting him?" Draco and Lucius were shocked by Narcissa's boldness. "He has just finished healing, and I do not wish to put him on bed rest for another week."

Voldemort restrained himself. He didn't plan on hurting Harry, but he was angry that Narcissa was questioning him. No one was going to order him around, but Narcissa was fierce woman.

"Potter," his voice was cool as he addressed the boy, "If you are not going to eat then I will have Young Malfoy escort you to your room, while I speak with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

Both boys sputtered at this, but while Draco did not voice his outraged, Harry found that he needed to be heard.

"I am not walking alone with **him**!" Harry yelled as best as he could.

"You had no qualms with me escorting you earlier, Potter."

"That was different," Harry argued, "If I go with him, I'm not sure both of us will come back alive."

"I surely have more control than that, My Lord," Draco interrupted.

"Slimy git," Harry muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, Potter?"

"You heard me, Malfoy?"

"Why don't you say it to my face."

"Alright then, I will."

"Boys. Enough!" Narcissa interrupted the shouting match. "Draco, you will do as the Dark Lord ordered. Now both of you go." She ushered them away, but not without one last thought, "If either of you are injured, there will be hell to pay."

"Now what is it you wanted to speak about, my Lord?"

* * *

Severus sat calmly in the potions lab the Dark Lord set up in his manor. The Potions Master couldn't go home without Potter, so he decided not to go home at all. Let Albus and the rest of the Order squirm for a week or two. He knew he had to take Potter back to them sometime, but not until the Dark Lord ordered him to. Besides, now that he was starting to see the truth about Potter, he wasn't sure if the boy was safe with Dumbledore. Right now Potter needed rest, and with the Order around, there was no way he'd get any.

So Severus stood making healing potions in Slytherin Manor. The potions were for Harry of course. He wasn't naïve. He knew Potter would be getting into trouble in the manor. It was best to be prepared for the worst when dealing with Gryffindors.

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is. Sorry it took so long. I really don't have any excuse. There will definitely be another chapter tomorrow.**

**Ok Cookie time: Pox, Jayden Riddle, Kemowitch92, darklady, lazycrazykitten, carpe.slytherin, Aisling-Siobhan, BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer, new moongirl, blueberrypecan, and Siri02 get cookies. I gave credit to people who guessed Lucius 'cuz he was with Draco and I almost made him the choice.**

**A lot people suggested Bella too, so I guess she will be making an appearance soon.**

**Ok bargain time. If I get at least 35 (I know I have twice as many people on alerts) reviews then the next chapter will be very long (twice as long as usual). If not then I'll keep it at the same size as the others. But I will still update. So go and Review your hearts out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:This chapter goes out blueberrypecan whose pop-up blocker is preventing reviews. Hey LM**

**Rescuing Darkness**

**Chapter Eight**

Harry sulked all the way to his room. He kept his distance from Malfoy, about five feet away in fact. Malfoy didn't speak to him and that was the way he liked it. The blond seemed to be sulking too, but Harry wasn't about to glance back and check.

When they got to the room, which Harry navigated to all by his self, Harry fumbled with the knob and walked in without a word. He was about to walk close the when Malfoy stopped him.

"Potter, we need to talk," Malfoy said with his foot in the door.

"No, I don't think we do." Harry tried to close the door, but he was stopped again.

"Why was my mother protecting you like that?"

"Are you jealous, Malfoy?"

"No. I'm curious. There's a difference."

"Fine come in." Harry opened the door a bit wider, though reluctantly.

"I don't exactly know why your mom is being nice, but I do know that she cares about me somewhat." Harry sat in a crossed-leg position on the bed, while Draco sat in a chair.

"Why would she do that?" Draco scoffed.

"Because, Malfoy." Harry almost growled. "Not everyone is as coddled as you."

"I am not coddled," Draco denied. "But you're the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, you should be a spoiled brat."

"You really think so?" Draco nodded shortly. "All that title makes me is a scapegoat for everyone. I'm not in the least bit coddled by my so called _family_, and nobody gives a damn about me unless they want me to take the blame or save their arses."

Draco chuckled. "You've got to be kidding, Potter. Your precious Gryffindors treat you like a king."

"Yeah right." It was Harry's turn to scoff. "You saw it for your self. As soon one person turns on me, so does everyone else. I always have to prove myself innocent, even to my own friends. Now the only person who always believed me is dead."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence, and Harry felt tears brimming his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. Not in front of Malfoy.

"Well, what about Dumbledore?" Draco interrupted the silence. "He always bails you out of trouble."

"I'm not really sure about the Headmaster any more" Harry whispered, but Draco heard him.

"If it makes any difference, I never thought you were capable of half the stuff people blamed you for. The Prophet gives you more credit than you're worth."

Harry snorted. "Thanks Malfoy," he said sarcastically.

"What? I was telling the truth." Draco said indignantly.

"Well, at least you're constant."

"What do you mean?" Draco's curiosity peeked and he frowned.

"No matter what, you and the Slytherins have always hated me. No newspaper or school rumor has ever changed your opinion."

"We don't hate you, Potter. Weasley yes, but you no. We just don't like you."

"What's the difference?"

"There is a big difference. Since we don't like you, we couldn't care less about what happens to you. If we hated you, we'd go out of our way just to make your life completely miserable."

"But that's exactly what you do," Harry said flatly.

"Not really. Most of it is just a general blow to Gryffindor. The rest is just for appearance sake."

There was another silence then Harry began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Draco frowned.

"Nothing," Harry said after catching his breath, "It's just, I never though we would actually ever have a civil conversation without insulting each other every five seconds."

"Well I am a Malfoy, _scar-head_, I'm capable of civil conversations."

Harry just laughed harder.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa followed the Dark Lord to the library where they could sit and talk. Narcissa wasn't really worried, but she did notice that Lucius seemed a tiny bit nervous. They walked in a semi-comfortable silence, but a small amount of tension could be detected underneath.

When they reached the library, the Dark Lord sat down in a foreboding manner. The two Death Eaters waited for him to gesture them to sit down.

"I am displeased by the behavior of both of you," the Dark Lord hissed.

"My Lord I can explain," Lucius hastened to clear himself.

"Enough. _Crucio_." Voldemort seemed to revert back to his former snake-like self as Lucius writhed on the floor. Narcissa had a feeling that this had more to do with Harry than anything else. "You have no right to attack any of my guests Lucius. If you even touch Potter without my permission, I will not hesitate to curse you unconscious. Is that understood?" The Dark Lord ended the curse for Lucius's reply.

"Yes, My Lord," Lucius stammered and bowed in subservience.

"Narcissa." The female Malfoy inclined her head, but did not utter a sound. "You may have forgotten who your master is. I will not tolerate disrespect. There is to be no questioning of my orders."

"Yes, My Lord," Narcissa answered respectfully.

"My Lord, may I be so bold as to ask a question?" Lucius asked cautiously.

"You may." Voldemort's bad mood seemed to lessen.

"Why is Potter here and not as prisoner?" Lucius knew he was treading on thin water, but he had to know why Potter was walking freely in his Lord's stronghold.

"That, I shall not deem to answer."

"Won't Dumbledore and his Order be looking for him?"

"It has already been taken care of, Lucius." Narcissa detected a smirk on the Dark Lord's face as he regained his youthful looks once more. "Now, I called you for a specific reason, Lucius, so sit."

Lucius stood and, while trying to regain his dignity, sat gracefully in the chair next to his wife.

"Its is assumed that no one besides those closest to Dumbledore knows of the boy's disappearance. When he returns I wish it to be known."

"You will return Potter, My Lord?" Lucius interrupted.

"Yes, Lucius, and I will not tolerate another interruption."

"My apologies, My Lord."

"My spies are planting doubt in those connected to the Ministry. I wish for you to plant seeds in the Wizengamot and other higher positions. Not enough to raise suspicion, but enough so that the government questions Dumbledore's ability to protect their savior."

"It shall be done My Lord," Lucius responded.

"Narcissa. I would like you to caution your son and his friends on their treatment of Potter. The boy is in a period of indecision at the moment, and one little instance can push him towards a side in this war. I want to make sure he makes the right choice."

"Yes, My Lord." Narcissa nodded. " Does this mean the attacks shall increase."

"No. Keep the attacks moderate. Too much damage to one place might cause the opposite of a desired effect. We don't have enough forces to make large-scale attacks. When we do, we must be able to attack all vulnerable points at once, so it will be hard for the Light to recuperate."

The Malfoy's just nodded.

"Also, Narcissa, do you have any knowledge of where your sister resides."

"No, My Lord." The female Malfoy answered. "Bella comes by sparingly, but I thought that she would be here."

"I have not seen Bellatrix as of yet, but I have a feeling she will show up soon. Make sure that she does not go near Potter. A meeting between those two will likely end in a disaster. I have grown fond of this manor" The Dark Lord stood and turned to leave. "I will expect weekly reports on your process, Lucius."

"Of course, My Lord."

The Dark Lord left the library, and Lucius quickly turned to his wife.

"Why didn't you tell me Potter was here?"

"Because it was what the Dark Lord requested." Narcissa stood and walked towards one of the bookshelves.

"You could have at least warned me that our Lord had a guest." He followed Narcissa and wrapped his arms around her.

"And how exactly would that have changed your behavior?"

"You are right my dear. I still would have attacked Potter." He kissed her neck in a sort of apology, but he never apologized verbally.

"I know, but that does not excuse your earlier actions. You have not been forgiven yet." She grabbed a book from one of the higher shelves."

"That is fair." He responded while eying the book. "What is that for?"

"It's no secret that Harry and the Dark Lord feel pain in each other's presence."

"Yes, but Soul Bonds?"

"Well if the curse cannot be broken, maybe it can be cancelled out. I'll have to speak to Severus."

"Severus knows?" Now Lucius was a bit outraged she told Severus and not himself.

"Yes, the Dark Lord needed someone to help heal Harry."

"Heal him? Why would the Potter boy need to be healed?" Lucius inquired.

"I am not inclined to say more." Narcissa pulled away from her husband.

"I believe I can persuade you to." Lucius grabbed Narcissa passionately and began to "persuade" her.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no my blackm- bargaining didn't work. Oh well looks likes there's only 1600 words this time. I know I kind of changed Lucius' personality, but deal with it. I like the Malfoys so I'm not going to torture them much. Sorry to everyone who did review expecting a long chapter. The next one will definitely be longer just for you guys, but that doesn't mean stop reviewing. **

**To all you guys who have reviewed every chapter I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!**

**Bye for Now ::sits on the corner with a "Will Work For Reviews" sign::**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rescuing Darkness**

**Chapter Nine**

Albus Dumbledore watched sadly as Remus paced the floor of his office. He had called for another meeting after Severus failed to show up or contact the Order in any way.

"Something isn't right. It's been a whole day. He should be back with Harry by now. Maybe we should send someone else." Remus was getting frantic, but no one in Order made a move to stop him. It seemed that Remus was taking Sirius' place in being overprotective of Harry.

"We can't risk anyone else knowing, Remus. Something like this could cause mass panic. Besides, we don't even know if any other Death Eaters know about Harry's capture. We need all the spies we have," Dumbledore explained for the fifth time. "We will give Severus a bit more time."

"We can't afford any more time. Harry could be dead by now." Remus was at the point of breaking down.

"Remus, calm down. Harry is going to be fine. He's got James's fighting spirit remember." Arthur finally spoke up. He had been comforting Molly for an entire week, so he too was a bit drained.

"You don't understand, Arthur. Harry is like my own cub. I've failed Lily and the Marauders too much already. I can't let anything happen to him." Remus slammed his hands down or Albus' desk and looked the Headmaster dead in the eye. "If Snape doesn't come back soon, then I will go save Harry myself."

"Slow down, Lupin," Alastor grunted, "You don't even know where to look for the boy."

"I'll go through every source I can find. I'll be damned if I let something happen to Harry. If you won't do anything, Albus, then I will." With that Remus stormed out of the Headmaster's office. Tonks stood up and assured the Order that she would try to talk to Remus, then left also.

"Albus we can't just let him run off like that. What if he doesn't listen to Nymphadora?" Minerva said tersely.

"Ah let him go," Moody retorted, "He just needs to blow off a little steam, and then he'll come back."

"I'm afraid Remus may be serious this time." Albus spoke with a grave expression. "After such a loss, it seems that our friend has finally taken the lead. It is imperative that we find Harry very soon, before Remus does something rash. Everyone, I need you to go to every resource you have and find Severus. I will try to get information out our spies."

The Order members in the room nodded and waited for Albus' dismissal. "Oh and if you do get a hold of Remus, try to stop him. I will also do my best to deter him."

Albus watched his supporters file out of the room. He was at a loss at the moment. He had failed Harry. Remus was right. The Headmaster could somehow feel that Harry was safe, but that didn't make his guilt diminish.

If only he had paid attention to the obvious signs of Harry's abuse. The boy had pleaded with him many a times to let him stay somewhere besides the Dursley's, but he was so concerned with the boy's protection from Voldemort and his subsequent role in the war, that he left Harry to an even more horrible fate. Now he wasn't quite sure if he would see the boy any time soon. Severus didn't seem to completely side with Albus, but knowing the Potions professor's actions towards Harry's family, he too was probably angry with the old man.

Albus stood and moved towards Fawks' perch. The Phoenix was trilling the most beautiful song to ease Albus' unrest. He pet the fiery bird as it nuzzled into him. Never had he felt this old before.

"I believe I have lost our Savior for good this time."

* * *

"So Professor Moody turned out to be on of the Dark Lord's crazy followers using Polyjuice potion!" Draco almost yelled at the laughing boy in front. "Jealous bastard, so that's why he turned me into a ferret." Harry could not stop laughing hard enough for a verbal response, so he just nodded his head.

For the last hour, the two young wizards had been talking out their differences. Actually they were really just describing the last five years from each other's point of view. Harry even told Draco about the time he and Ron disguised themselves as Crabbe and Goyle to find out about the Chamber of Secrets.

"I knew the two of them seemed kind of off, seeing as you guys weren't eating every five seconds," was all that Draco had to say. "Granger was pretty good to make that potion right."

Draco had moved onto the bed beside Harry. He attempted to comfort the raven-haired boy when the topic of Sirius Black came up, but Draco wasn't very good at comforting people. He could tell that Harry was trying to hold back tears, but it seemed the stubborn Gryffindor wouldn't let them fall.

"Fifth year was the hardest," Harry said with his head on the Slytherin's shoulder, "between O.W.L.s, Umbridge and the Daily Prophet I didn't ever think I would survive. On top of that, Voldemort kept sending me these visions that gave me nightmares. Ever since I started Hogwarts I haven't had a decent night's sleep or a day when I didn't have to worry about something."

"Yeah well everyone was pretty harsh on you," Draco said with conviction, "We Slytherins didn't do anything except fuel the fire. Was that whole thing about Dumbledore's Army true? Did you really set up and teach a defense club?"

"Kind of," Harry answered, "It was Hermione's idea. She set up the club and everything. I was just the teacher."

"And a pretty damn good one, I hear." Harry blushed. "If there's one thing you can do it's hold your own in a battle. I mean how it is possible that you, a mere fifth year, could beat a bunch of fully trained Death Eaters with your friends. Not to mention all those times you escaped the Dark Lord."

"About that," Harry interjected softly, "You're not still mad about that are you."

"Not really." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "My dad's out of prison anyway, and he's back on the Ministry's good side, so there's no reason to be spiteful. There are still a few things that bug me about you."

"Like what?"

"Like how you let everyone walk all over you."

"I do not."

"Oh really. So, you don't let everyone else's words and actions dictate what you do in life? You even said yourself that Weasley and I were the reason you begged not to be put into Slytherin."

"That was different. I was young and naïve. Ron was my first real friend, and you reminded me so much of my bully of a cousin that I was afraid everyone in Slytherin would be like that."

"You're so impulsive, Potter. If you just stopped to think every once in while, you wouldn't be in half the messes you get into every year."

"Hey most of the time those messes turn into something good."

"Oh yeah. You mean like showing up in the Ministry with just a handful of fourth and fifth years to stop some vision you didn't even know was true. You had no adults for back-up, and most of it ended in a total disaster."

"I know okay," Harry yelled while covering his face. He couldn't stop the tears this time. "I know it was my fault. Sirius is gone because of me. Everything is always my damn fault. So many people have died because of me. I may not have said the spells that killed them, but none of them would have died if it weren't for me. Cedric wouldn't have died if I hadn't insisted we take the cup together. All those muggles and muggleborns would be alive if I hadn't brought Voldemort back so he could torture them. It's all my fault!"

"Hey Potter snap out of it." Draco shook the hysterical Boy-Who-Lived. "That's not what I meant, so stop crying, okay. Believe me, you are giving yourself way too much credit. You played a part in some of those things but none of it was solely your fault."

"But…"

"No buts, Potter." Draco took the small boy and held him in his arms. "That's what I can't stand about you, Potter. You take all that shit that everyone's dumps on your shoulders, and you actually believe it. Stop letting people decide your life."

Draco held Harry until the boy calmed down enough to talk to him.

"You know something Draco."

"What?"

"We would make pretty good friends if we weren't such horrible enemies."

"Oh shut it, Potty." Draco smiled when the Gryffindor chuckled.

* * *

Voldemort walked towards Potter's room after circling the manor a few times. He really needed to think. He knew he had to give Potter back. It was way to early to try and convince the boy to stay willingly. He also didn't know how he felt about Potter. He had no idea why he was being so protective of the child that was supposed to be his downfall.

No, Potter wasn't a child, not after everything the boy had been through. He had been in Potters head; he knew that Potter would drown himself in his faults so much that they suffocated him. He had sensed the boy trying to commit suicide more than once. He even had to send his own thoughts to boy in order to stop him. There was no way Potter could now, not when he played such a big part in this war. He thanked Merlin the boy had not mastered Occlumency.

Voldemort knocked on the door once before he entered. 'It's my manor', he thought, I 'shouldn't even have to knock.' He walked in to a sight that made him slightly jealous. Malfoy junior had his arms wrapped around Harry, and it looked like the boy had been crying.

"Either this is a new form of assault, or I must assume that the two of you have made up." Voldemort's eye twitched a bit when Draco pulled away quickly and stood.

"My Lord." the young Malfoy bowed respectfully.

Potter wiped his face then turned to the Dark Lord.

"Hey Voldemort," he said with a sniffle.

"Is there something wrong Potter?"

"No' I'm fine." Voldemort knew he was lying but he didn't push it.

"Draco sweety," Narcissa's voice came up behind the Dark Lord. "It's time to go home."

The two wedded Malfoy's walked in with their normal pride, but something was off. A bit of Lucius' hair was sticking out his ponytail, and Narcissa's dress was a bit rumpled. Even though, Lucius had an impassive face. Voldemort could tell he was happy about something. A little voice in the back of his head told him not to ask.

Draco seemed to be thinking the same thing from his own expression, but he whispered something to Potter and left without a word. Lucius bowed and turned to leave also. Narcissa was the only one to stay behind for a moment.

"My Lord I think I've found a way to solve Potter's and your problem. A soul bond would adequately cancel out the curse so you don't feel pain in each other's presence." Narcissa quickly bowed and left with her husband and son.

Soul bond? Voldemort looked at Potter pensively.

"No way in hell." Obviously Potter knew what a soul bond entailed.

"I wasn't exactly going to agree either." Who was he kidding? Of course he was. Thousands of ideas and scenarios popped into the Dark Lord's head. A bond with Potter could be very beneficial, for the Dark Side of course, not himself. Though, that would be a perk.

"Good because there is no way I'm going to tie myself to you." Potter crossed his arms and turned away from him.

"You could at least give it a thought." Voldemort moved towards his chair and sat across from Potter.

"You mean you're actually considering this?" Potter looked at his as if he'd grown two heads.

"Well it would solve many problems in this war."

"Like what?"

"Well it's hard to fight when clutching our foreheads in pain, and if we could bond we would sidestep the prophecy."

"How?" Anything that prevented Harry from killing anyone got his interest.

"Two who are bonded would obviously be unable to kill each other, for if one died so would the other," Voldemort explained.

"But we hate each other." _Not true_.

"Most arranged marriages begin that way."

"So it would be like a marriage." Harry didn't exactly like that idea. He was way to young to get married.

"In most ways yes."

"Is there any other way?" Harry sounded a bit desperate.

"None that have been discovered."

Harry took a breath and thought about things for a moment.

"So if we do this, it could end the war."

"Maybe." There was no way that Voldemort was going to just give up this war.

"No 'maybes'. Yes or no?"

"I won't give up my ideals, Potter. The Wizarding world needs change. I will reevaluate my tactics, though, if you do agree to this."

There was silence for a while. It was a bit uncomfortable for them because both of their heads were throbbing, though.

"Could we learn more about each other first?" Harry said after a while. "I'm not saying yes to this bond thing yet, but if we were more comfortable with each other this would be easier."

"You do have a choice, Potter."

"Not really. If doing this could somehow stop all the killing, then I don't really have a choice."

"You don't always have to do what's best for the world. Decide for yourself not them."

Harry began to chuckle.

"What now, Potter?" Voldemort sighed.

"Nothing. Are all Slytherins like this?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"Just the smart ones."

* * *

**A/N: Okay twice as long as usual. You all should be very happy now. I really had to end it there. It's two in the morning, and I need sleep. Thank you all my reviewers. I would be extremely happy if you reviewed some more.**

**Is Remus going to do something rash? It's quite possible. He is a little desperate.**

**Oh yeah, everyone should take a look at blueberrypecan's story "Red String". I promised her I'd say that. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Rescuing Darkness**

**Chapter Ten**

Remus stalked down Knockturn Alley while trying not to look suspicious. Of course, everyone looked suspicious in Knockturn Alley, but that didn't matter. Remus needed information and he needed it now.

He walked towards an unmarked building. To say the least, the place looked condemned and abandoned, but the werewolf knew better than that. He knocked once on the boarded up and rotting door. Remus felt magical scans run over his body and stayed completely still. If the owner of this building sensed any danger, Remus would have to find another informant.

The door opened slowly, and Remus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"What do you want werewolf?" A scratchy voice said from behind the shadows of the door.

"I'm looking for some information." Remus replied.

"How much are you willing to pay?"

"That depends on whether I find your words useful or not."

The owner paused for a moment then let the werewolf inside. Remus still couldn't see the man's face, but he didn't have to. This man was one of Albus' spies, so he had to know something.

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"The location to the Dark Lord's Manor." Remus heard the man choke.

"I can't give you that kind of information."

"I'm willing to pay you any price for it." Remus took out a bag of galleons. It was his entire life savings. It would be worth it though. He had to save Harry.

"That's not the issue. No one knows where the Dark Lord's manor is. We can only go there if we are called."

"And how long will that take?" Remus was tempted to grab the man by the throat, but he gritted his teeth.

"It's sporadic. He rarely calls his followers for something other than a raid or reports."

"So just take me too him when you are called."

"I could be killed!" The man moved from the shadows and Remus saw the fear in the informants face.

"Only if you are caught," Remus said coolly.

"You're insane. There could be hundreds of Death Eaters called with me. The Dark Lord will know someone doesn't have the mark, and you won't be hard to find. They will kill you on the spot."

"Then take me as a prisoner."

The informant was speechless. Going into the Dark Lord's stronghold without back up was dangerous. Albus would never agree to this. He had to tell the Headmaster about this, but for now he would play along.

"Fine."

Remus stood and left the bag of gold on the table. He approached the door but turned for one last comment.

"Oh and if you tell Albus, I'll make sure that the next full moon will be the worst night of your life," he said menacingly before he walked outside.

Remus didn't show any emotion, but inside he was quite smug. He placed a few charms on the spy for good measures. If Dumbledore found out what he was doing, the werewolf would be confined. He was not going to end up like Sirius.

* * *

Severus was walking out of the potions lab of Slytherin Manor when he spotted the Malfoys. He was about to walk back in when he heard Narcissa calling him. 

"Severus Snape," she called across the hall. "Do not pretend as if you do not hear me."

Severus just sneered at the blonde woman, but he did nod to the other two Malfoys.

"Is there something you need Narcissa?" He inquired.

"Actually there is. I would like to ask you if soul bonds are able to cancel out scar curses?"

Severus noticed a bit of confusion on Draco's part. Then it dawned on his godson, and his eyes widened slightly. Narcissa was obviously speaking about Potter and the Dark Lord.

"It's possible," Severus replied, "But both of them would have to accept the bond willingly." That would never happen.

"Thank you, Severus." Narcissa smiled and left the Potions Master with a nod. Lucius said nothing the entire time and followed Narcissa with a pensive look on his face. Severus knew that expression. Lucius was evaluating the situation. He didn't know all the information, but with that look, Severus assumed that he planned to find soon. Draco on the other hand, stayed behind to speak to his Professor.

"Uncle Severus?" Severus inclined his head for Draco to continue.

"Do you really think Potter would agree to such?"

"I'm not quite sure Draco," Severus replied after a bit of thought. "A soul bond between Potter and the Dark Lord would have drastic effects on the war, maybe even put a halt to it. Potter, with his Gryffindor mindset, would think more about the Wizarding World than himself. With the possibility to end the war, Potter might feel obligated to accept."

There was silence for a brief moment.

"Why are you so concerned, Draco?"

"Me!" Draco said indignantly. "Why would I be concerned about Potter of all people?"

"There's no need to put up a front with me Draco." Severus smirked. "I have also gotten past my biasness."

"Okay, I am a bit concerned about the whelp. He takes way too much more on his shoulders than a normal person should."

"Well Potter isn't exactly normal, is he?" Lucius Malfoy approached the two silently. "Draco your mother and I are waiting for you."

"Oh, coming Father." Draco turned to leave with Lucius.

"Severus." Lucius nodded.

"Lucius," Severus returned.

Severus watched them leave then turned down the hallway. There were some potions ingredients he needed to acquire.

* * *

"So." Harry cleared his suddenly dry throat. "Where do we start?" 

There was an awkward silence, much like the one previous to Harry's statement. They'd been sitting there for what felt like forever. Harry's mind was in a constant battle with itself over whether to accept the soul bond or not. Those kinds of things were permanent. You're stuck with your bonded no matter what.

There were so many kinds, though. What if the one they chose crippled one of them. Harry wasn't stupid; he knew he wouldn't be the dominant one in the relationship. Voldemort would never accept that. Chances were Harry would be the one crippled.

"Well." Voldemort seemed to be getting uncomfortable in the silence. "How is school going? Didn't you take your O.W.L.S. last year?"

"Well yeah." Harry remembered how hard he studied for those test. He even surprised himself with how much he kept his head in his textbooks, more than Hermione even. "But they were kind of interrupted. So I'm not quite sure how I did on all of them."

"Oh." That's all the Dark Lord said. He didn't even look guilty about the attack.

"Why did you do it? I mean with the vision and everything."

"Well I couldn't just waltz into the Ministry of Magic myself. I needed a way to get the only other person who could touch the prophecy in there. The vision was just convenient."

"But why that vision? Why Sirius? Did you plan what happened?" Harry felt tears brimming. Draco was one thing, but he would be damned if he let them fall in front of Voldemort.

"Actually I didn't. You are a horrible Occlumens, so I just search your mind for the person dearest to you. Black's death was just a coincidence. It was a bad move on his part to show up in the Ministry in the first place." Voldemort said it with such indifference that Harry's blood began to boil. He balled his fist and gritted his teeth.

"Get out," he grounded out. He was an idiot for ever thinking he could get along with his sworn enemy. He nearly cursed himself for ever considering bonding with him.

"Excuse me?" Voldemort seemed taken aback.

"I said get out." Harry kept his voice low, but Voldemort heard him. "It was foolish of me to ever think we could have a simple conversation. You are a murderous bastard, and I wouldn't bond with you even to save the entire world. Leave now."

"This is my manor Potter," Voldemort hissed. "You can not tell me what do. I will stay as long as I please."

"Fine." Harry pushed himself off of the bed and left the room. He was smart enough to bring his wand and cloak this time. Harry knew he couldn't really leave, so he went to the next best place, the garden.

Harry rushed to his destination, and when he was sure that no one was around, he let the tears fall. They were slow at first, but once Harry began to sob, he couldn't stop. He cried for Sirius, for Cedric, and for his parents. He betrayed their memory by ever thinking of joining with his enemy, their murderer. In the end Harry had always betrayed someone. Nothing he did was ever good enough. Everything he thought he could live for turned out to be some form of deception.

At that moment, Harry spotted a particularly thorny rose bush. He went towards it and picked the most dangerous rose he could find. He winced as he pressed one of the thorns to his fist. He cut carefully.

It hurt at first, but the pain dulled. Somehow he felt different, complete, maybe even satisfied. He felt…

Nothing.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's quite a depressing ending. Such a final word that is: end. Anyway. Sorry for the late update. I went out of town suddenly. Fanfiction is blocked at school, which totally sucks.**

**I know you all didn't think Harry would agree to a soul bond without a fight. Someone said that Harry seems a bit off and he should be trying to kill Voldy at any given chance. Problem is Harry wouldn't stand a chance. He's on Voldy's turf and he's not that lucky (at least not in this story).**

**Relax people. I like Remus so don't fret. Then again, I'm meaner to people I like than to people I hate. Some of you know what I mean.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers especially to you guys who review every chapter, so I'll make a bet. Next chapter is another long one, so if I get under 20 I'll split it, over 20 I'll keep it the way it is. **

**Wow this was a long A/N.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rescuing Darkness**

**Chapter Eleven**

Severus was very familiar with the Dark Lord's garden. It contained many of the rare ingredients that he often used for his potions, so it was natural that Severus knew his way around the garden. He also knew that very few people every ventured into this area of the manor since one needed permission from the Dark Lord to enter it. So he was a bit surprised to find someone lying on the ground near a rose bush.

Upon closer inspection, Severus found that that someone was actually Potter, who was holding a bloodied rose and seemingly unconscious. After seeing that Potter was bleeding profusely from his wrists, it only took the Potions Master a moment before he rushed to the boy's side.

"Potter." He shook the boy in slight panic. "Potter this isn't the time for your suicidal antics. You've gone too far to give up your life now. Wake up you brat."

Potter groaned suddenly and Severus stopped shaking. He forced a healing and replenishing potion down the boy's throat, and called upon all the patience and self-restraint he could muster.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Potter?" He grounded out.

"I was slitting my wrists with a rose thorn," Potter replied sluggishly, "Or was that not obviously."

"Your nothing but a selfish brat, Potter." Severus sneered. "Suicide is the coward's way out of things."

"Oh I beg to differ. It takes a lot of courage to kill yourself. Besides, it's not like you haven't thought about it." Potter propped himself up on his elbows.

"Thinking and acting on your thoughts are two different things."

"Whatever." Potter tried to stand and swayed dangerously. "Whoa."

"Slow down Potter." Severus grabbed the raven-haired teen before he fell.

"Why do care anyway. I thought my death would be a blessing for you." Potter tried in vain to remove Severus' hands.

"How many times must I tell you, Potter? I don't hate you that much." Severus grabbed the boy by the waist and began to half carry half drag him back into the manor. "But you are testing my limits."

Harry chuckled lightly.

The Potions professor managed to get his student back to his room without any interference, though he did regret that he let Narcissa leave. She was better at dealing with this kind of thing.

Severus dumped Potter on the bed after entering and looked the boy over once more.

"Where's Voldemort?" Potter managed to grunt.

"Were you expecting him?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Not really." Potter repositioned himself in the bed. "It's just that I ran away from him for the second time. He should be thoroughly pissed right about now and probably looking for me."

"You ran away from the Dark Lord twice." Severus was a bit shocked. "And why did you do such?"

"I'd prefer not to give that little anecdote. It's obvious anyway. He is the Dark Lord after all."

"Is that why you tried to kill yourself?" Severus didn't really believe it was just because of the Dark Lord. Potter had been dealing with him since birth.

"It's one of the factors, yes." Potter kept his answer short.

"Don't do this again, Potter." The Potions Master sighed.

"You've never said anything before. Besides, it never actually works anyway." Potter shrugged.

"There won't always be someone there to stop you. Even the small cuts could have consequences."

"I know what I'm doing okay."

Severus was about to retort when the Dark Lord burst in through the door.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, POTTER!" Severus noticed that the boy flinched before his expression turned cool.

"In the manor, of course," Potter replied evenly, "It's not like I can leave."

"That is the last time you run away from me, Potter." The Dark Lord strode over to Potter and grabbed him by his neck. Severus noticed a hint of pain and fear in his eyes. He decided to step in before he did any permanent damage.

"My Lord, I do not believe it is wise to be in such close proximity considering both of you conditions."

"What do you mean, conditions?" The Dark Lord didn't turn to Severus. Instead, he looked deep into Potter's eyes. There was no visible reaction, but Severus knew the extent of Potter's Occlumency skills. "Get out, Severus."

"My Lord?"

"I ordered you to leave, Severus," the Dark Lord hissed menacingly.

Without a word, Severus departed.

* * *

"Why were you trying to kill yourself?" Voldemort asked calmly after Severus left.

"Doing you a favor of course." Potter's eyes narrowed. Then Voldemort remembered that he still had the boy by his collar, so he released him.

"And how exactly would that be doing me a favor, Potter. I do not wish you dead anymore." How many times would he have to say this?

"Oh really, then what do you wish? Tell me Voldemort because I am a bit confused right now. Why don't you want to kill the boy that you have ruining the life of now that you have him in your household."

_Because I like you_. "Because you are more useful alive."

"Bullshit." Harry turned to leave again, but Voldemort pulled out his wand. Potter was not getting away this time.

"_Petrificus Totalus_." Potter fell to the ground with a thump. He picked the boy up and carried him over to bed. He carried Potter gently, almost lovingly. No, not lovingly. He did not _love_ Potter. He noticed the blatant display of fear if the boy's eyes. Voldemort remembered what the boy said about his family. He blocked his anger so Potter wouldn't fell it. He needed to talk to the boy and set things straight.

"Potter," he started, "I'm not going to kill you. Our feud is causing nothing but delays and there are other things that should be focused on. I'm willing to accept a bond, and not one that is one-sided. You are a powerful wizard, and I know by now that killing you will be in vain. Together we could be an unstoppable force. I will never send you back to those filthy muggles except to exact revenge on them. I'm not asking you to become a Death Eater. I'm asking you for a truce, and maybe even to stand by my side. I hate Dumbledore much more than I hate you, and I will not give up my goal to defeat him.

"I will not apologize for the death of your parents, your godfather, or Diggory. Doing so would only lessen their sacrifice. Yes, I am a Dark Lord, and yes I am cold most of the time, but I'm working on it. I wish for these blasted headaches to go away, and I wish to teach to. You obviously haven't learned enough to fight me anyway. Maybe you will come to know a different side of my supporters and me. As I said before, I will not stop this war, but I will decrease the mindless killing. You can't expect me to convert to the Light side, because that will not happen.

"Do you understand what I'm saying Potter. Blink once for yes. Good. No more hurting yourself. It's an insult to both of us. I'm going to release you. Don't try to fight me okay."

Voldemort released Potter after that long speech. The boy sat up and stared it him. Voldemort swore that Potter was the only one who could unnerve him with silence.

"Are you sure you're the real Voldemort?" Potter said after a long minute.

"What do you mean?"

"You sounded way too sincere for a Dark Lord." Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "But since I don't know Occlumency, I can't really tell if you were just faking it."

"I assure you, Potter, that I was not 'faking it'."

"Well then I guess we could try this again." Potter repositioned his body in cross-legged position. "Can I call you Tom instead of Voldemort? It's kind of a mouth full."

"Fine, but only when we are alone."

"Can't guarantee that." Potter smiled mischievously.

"I mean it, Potter. Don't call me that in front of my followers or my enemies."

"What about Narcissa and Severus? They wouldn't care."

"Only them, Potter."

"What about Draco. Were sort of friends now."

"No."

"Oh come on Tom. Please." Potter looked at him pleading. Voldemort got a bit annoyed and Potter winced.

"Don't push it, Potter."

"You can call me Harry, you know."

"Fine, Harry." Voldemort sneered, but inside he was a bit happy.

"That's better." Harry stood and walked over to the window. Voldemort kept his wand ready in case the boy wanted to run again. "Hey Tom, why does our connection hurt me more than you."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well you said you only get headaches. I get much more that." He traced his fingers on the windowsill in a pattern the Dark Lord didn't recognized.

"It's easier for me to block my emotions since I am a skilled Occlumens."

"Yeah, but I can do some Occlumency also. I've been practicing."

"Maybe my anger is more fierce."

"But it's hurts when I'm close to you, not just when you're angry. I can feel every emotion."

"Maybe you are an empath."

"Great another thing that's different about me."

"Being different isn't always a bad thing, Po-Harry. " That was going to take some getting used to.

"It is when everyone starts thinking you're a lunatic and begin treating you like a freak," Harry spat.

"Don't worry, soon I will make the world pay for their disrespect." Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"See you're doing it again!" Harry clutched at his forehead in pain.

"Dammit Potter. That is why we need to get this bond over with." Voldemort tried to curb his anger, but it only turned into frustration.

"Okay we'll talk to Narcissa tomorrow. Don't you have world domination to plan? Get out or think of something else." Potter began to move far away from him while still clutching his head in pain.

Voldemort didn't want leave yet, but every time he got close to Po-Harry, the boy showed some sign of pain. After a few minutes, he gave up and left the room.

The Dark went towards his throne room. There was nothing more stress relieving for a Dark Lord than a raid. He knew Harry would be angry, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He would just mark this off as payback for the suicide attempt. He summoned a few low and middle ranked Death Eaters. There weren't enough to cause too much damage, but he just knew one of them would screw up or someone would bring back a prisoner. Then the _Crucio_s would begin. It worked every time.

When the Death Eaters Apparated in, Voldemort smelled fear and apprehension thick in the air. He drew out his orders dramatically for the effect and sent them to some random muggle town that he recalled from one of the maps in the study. He ordered a quick attack that only lasted two hours.

Lo and behold, two hours later, the Death Eaters came back bloody and trembling less, all except one. A middle ranked Death Eater brought forth a prisoner and seemed more frightened than before. Voldemort smirked. Typical.

Voldemort looked down at the prisoner. He looked familiar somehow.

"Who is this?" he asked the Death Eater.

"A member of the Order of the Phoenix, my lord."

Voldemort was definitely going to enjoy this. "_Crucio_." He watched as the prisoner twitched and shook and the floor, but nothing else. He was a strong one, so Voldemort put more power into the curse.

_Finding Harry half dead in his relatives house courtesy of Dumbledore's negligence._

_Harry's potion induced confessions._

_Harry running away from him._

_Malfoy senior's treatment of Harry._

_Malfoy junior getting closer to Harry than he._

_Harry yelling at him and running away again._

_Finding out Harry tried to kill himself._

_Trying not to hurt Harry but failing miserably._

_Wanting to protect Harry but unable to protect from himself._

By the time Voldemort realized his train of thoughts, the prisoner had begun choking on his own blood, and lacerations appeared all over his body. The Death Eater seemed to panic a bit, but he shrugged it off.

"Take him away." He dismissed his servant and waved his wand to make the blood on the floor disappeared.

Voldemort didn't feel better anymore. In fact, he felt worse.

* * *

Harry lay on the bed staring at the dark ceiling. After Voldemort left, Harry began to think more about the bond and all its pros and cons. Voldemort said the bond would be equal. It was unlikely that the Dark Lord would keep his word, but Harry could hope. At least he wouldn't have to worry about being killed by Voldemort anymore. Of course everyone would think him a traitor, but the public's opinion was no longer on his list of things to care about. All he cared about was seeing the end of this war minus the pointless deaths.

Harry began to think about what Voldemort said about the headaches. He felt them too. Did that mean he could feel when Harry almost died. It would make since. Harry could feel when the Dark was weak, why wouldn't it be the same for him. What if-

"Argh." Harry clutched his scar in pain. He knew that feeling. Voldemort was torturing someone. "Bastard." The pain intensified, and Harry flipped off the bed. He bit clean through his lip to muffle the scream. He scar began to bleed and he shook uncontrollably. It took everything he had not to pass out when the pain stopped.

Harry stood shakily and left the room. He had to talk to Voldemort about these stupid torturing sessions. His vision was blurry as he walked through the halls to where he knew the Dark Lord would be.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle!" he yelled across the Meeting Hall. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

He was staggered over to that ridiculous throne Voldemort sat in. Blood ran into his eyes, but he could clearly see concern in the Dark Lord's red eyes.

"Harry?" Voldemort moved to grab him, but Harry moved away.

"Don't you know I feel it when you torture people!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, I-"

"No Tom. Who did you torture?"

"A prisoner." Voldemort straightened up and seemed to be hiding something.

"From what?"

"None of your business, Potter."

"You set up a raid didn't you." It wasn't a question. "Where are the dungeons?"

"You're not going there, Potter."

Harry turned and left the Hall. He felt a wand at his back immediately.

"I said you are not going to the dungeons, Harry. Now turn around and I will take you back to your room."

Harry silently reached for his wand. "Fuck You, Voldemort. _Expelliarmus_."

Harry ran as soon as the wand left Voldemort's hand. He didn't know exactly where the dungeons were, but he had an idea. It only took about twenty minutes to find them. When he went down there, what he saw nearly made him cry.

There on the floor was a bloody and unconscious man that he knew all to well.

"Remus."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go, an eight page long chapter. Man my fingers hurt. I hope this chapter cleared up a few things. In case you didn't get it, Severus has caught Harry cutting himself before along with a few others.**

**My bribe really worked. I'm so happy. I got a lot of reviews for alerts not working. Hopefully the amount of reviews I get per chapter will only increase. Seriously guys, this story has over a hundred alerts and that's all you can do. It's sad really. Not that I'm complaining. I will and do appreciate any and all feedback. I really do listen to some of your suggestions.**

**Anyway, Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers for sticking with me. Ice cream for everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rescuing Darkness**

**Chapter Twelve**

Harry used his wand to open the cell that his adopted godfather occupied. He rushed to the werewolf and sat beside him. The boy picked up the man's head and put in his lap. Harry stroked Remus' face while crying silently. He willed him to wake up and soon his prayers were answered.

"Harry," Remus groaned after opening his eyes, "Is that you?"

"Remus," Harry hugged the man tightly as if he would disappear. "Yes it's me. I'm so glad you're alive."

"I should say the same for you." Remus chuckled but winced in pain shortly after.

"We need to get you out of here." Harry pulled the werewolf up and supported him on his shoulders.

"You have an escape plan?" Remus worried that their escape wouldn't be very effective with him injured.

"No but I will get you somewhere safe." Harry dragged Remus out of the dungeon. They moved slowly. It wasn't surprising. Harry was malnourished and Remus was injured. They wouldn't get to his rooms fast enough at this pace, so Harry decided to take a detour. He somewhat remembered where Voldemort had a Potions lab. Snape was sure to be there.

There was silence in the hallways except for Remus' groans of pain. They reached the lab in about an hour. After which both were thoroughly tired. Harry didn't even bother knocking. He just thrust open the door.

"Professor," Harry called, not seeing that there were two people in the room. "I need you help."

"Potter, what have you done now?" Snape wasn't even in the least bit shocked

"Harry!" Harry noticed that behind Snape, Voldemort stood with a bit of concern and slightly concealed anger on his face. "Why did you run down to the dungeons? My Death Eaters could have still been down there. You could have been killed."

"Voldemort." Remus may have been floating in and out of consciousness before, but after hear 'My Death Eaters', he was fully awake. He quickly grabbed his wand that the spy 'forgot' to take and pointed it at the red-eyed man before him.

"I have nothing to say to you," Harry grounded out through clenched teeth.

"Potter, bring Lupin over hear." The Potions professor motioned to a cleared table after Voldemort made no comment.

Harry pulled a reluctant Remus over to table. The werewolf's eyes never left the Dark Lord and neither did his wand.

"Why does he have his wand? Prisoners are not supposed to have wands." Voldemort seemed a bit peeved at his servants' foolishness.

"Lupin, honestly, put that thing away before you do something you regret." Snape helped Harry get Remus onto the table. Getting him to lay down was another story.

"Shut it, Snape." Remus growled. "You were supposed to bring Harry back days ago, you traitor. We trusted you."

"And as you can see. Potter is not harmed. He is safer here than with the Order." Snape answered with an unemotional tone.

"Like hell-"

"He's right Remus I'm not hurt. Now, let Severus help you." It took a bit of pleading from Harry for Remus to settled down and the let the Potions Master check him over. He didn't recognize all the potions that were administered, but he did recognize the Calming Draught and Dreamless Sleep potions. Remus was out like a light before he knew it.

Snape used his wand to levitate Remus out of the Potions lab.

"I'll take him to a room while you two…talk." Harry thought he saw a bit of anxiousness in his professor's eyes.

The entire time that Remus was being checked over Harry stayed as far away from Voldemort as possible. Harry made his anger known and smirked when Voldemort went to rub his temple.

"I don't see why you are so pissed off. I torture people all the time." Voldemort tried to sound nonchalant.

"You knew who Remus was. You know how dear he is to me." Harry's anger transformed into despair. "Are you trying to destroy everything close to me? Is that your plan? To get rid of everything I love, so I have no choice but to turn to you?" Tears formed on the edge of Harry's eyes, but Voldemort said nothing. "Fine."

Harry turned and rushed to the door, an all too familiar scenario. He briefly wondered if Voldemort would be able to stop him this time. He hesitated before he opened the door, but there was no sound. Harry left.

* * *

Voldemort stood in the potions lab speechless. He, Lord Voldemort, Darkest Lord of his time, was struck speechless by a mere boy. Well, it wasn't just any boy. It was Harry Potter, the bane, and somehow, the center of his existence.

He didn't know what and when it happened exactly, but he knew that the emerald-eyed boy had weaved a way into his cold hard heart. _Damn you Harry Potter_.

"Harry wait." He found himself rushing out into the hallway to catch the boy. Thank Merlin Harry hadn't turned a corner yet.

The teenager didn't turn but he did stop. Voldemort took that as a hint to start talking.

"I didn't know who he was. Only that he was an Order member. If I had known, I wouldn't have tortured him so harshly. If I had known how close you were to him, I probably wouldn't have tortured him at all."

"Are you trying to apologize?" Harry looked back at him. He was still pissed. Voldemort could feel it.

"I'm saying that I didn't think clearly about how my actions would affect you. I was upset. My judgment is not very clear when I am upset." Voldemort tried his best not to plead. "I want to make this work Harry, contrary to your belief."

There was silence for a moment. Voldemort felt Harry's anger subside, but the boy made no move towards him.

"Apology accepted…Tom."

Then Harry turned the corner and headed for his rooms.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to leave it here but I decided since I was sick I wouldn't make you suffer too.**

* * *

Harry woke the next morning, anxious for the day's events. Well not anxious exactly, just ready to get things over with. He decided that he would accept the bond with Voldemort. What harm could it really do, and if things didn't work out then he would just go back to his earlier plan. Kill Voldemort or kill himself, whichever comes first.

He dressed in the clothes that Narcissa bought him, a white dress shirt and some black pants. He really wished that she had just bought him a bunch of jeans and t-shirts.

He walked down to the dinning room and found a grumpy albeit perfectly healed Remus sitting next to Snape. Snape didn't seem very happy about the arrangement either, but then again he had never really seen his professor happy before.

"Morning Remus. Morning Professor." Harry smiled and took a seat next to Remus. He got a 'morning' from the werewolf but just a nod from the Potions Master.

A jittery House Elf popped up next to Harry, and the raven-haired boy just ordered a piece of toast and a cup of coffee with lots of cream and sugar. The elf looked bit disappointed, but Harry didn't have much of an appetite at the moment. The food was quickly set in front of him and Harry began to nibble on the toast.

"Potter, do not tell me that is all you are planning on eating for breakfast," Snape said disapprovingly across the table.

"I'm not hungry professor." Harry replied quickly.

"You're never hungry Potter, but that isn't the question. You need to start your day with more than just a piece of toast and coffee."

"I'm fine professor."

"You are not fine, Potter. Eat something else along with that."

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?"

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm evil, but I'm freakin' tired. I need some sleep. For those who care: Serpentine Incident chapter 6 will be up Wednesday night. I know for a fact Laura will hurt me if I don't post.**

**Poll:**

**1.Should I bring Sirius back YES or NO? (stupid question I know)**

**2. Should I delve deeper into the whole cutting thing?**

**3. Is anyone interested about the rest of the Order right now?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rescuing Darkness**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" Remus slammed his fists onto the table. It seemed like he had finally lost his composure.

"You didn't tell him?" Harry directed the question towards Snape.

"He was asleep most of the time, Potter," Snape said calmly, "And I don't believe he would have listened to me. I spent most of the morning dodging curses."

"You could have tried a bit harder."

"I think it would be better if things were explained to him by the main cause of all this."

"Good. We'll go find Voldemort, and he will explain."

"I meant you, you brat."

"It was his fault."

"He wouldn't last a minute with the Dark Lord."

"But I don't wanna." Harry crossed his arms and pouted like a four-year-old.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE!" Remus was standing now.

"This behavior doesn't suit you Lupin."

"Remus please sit, and I will explain. You're kind of scaring me." Harry looked pleadingly at the werewolf, who sat down again. Remus seemed to age ten years in the span of time that it took him to sit.

Would you like me to start before I was kidnapped or afterwards."

"Before," Remus said dejectedly.

"Well as you know, the Dursleys never really liked me, especially Uncle Vernon. After I came back from fifth year, he started to hit me more. One night, the night that Voldemort came for me, he beat me to unconsciousness. When I woke up, I was here." Harry continued on with the story of how Snape and Narcissa healed him, how he and Voldemort got into a fight, how he made friends with Draco, how he and Voldemort had more fights, and how they were going to nullify the scar curse. He skipped over some parts, like the suicide attempt, and twisted the truth a bit. Snape listened quietly the whole time. Harry knew that Snape knew the whole truth or at least most of it, but the Potions Master didn't interject. Instead he settled with that cool mask that Harry knew oh so well.

"So you're not hurt at all." Remus said after about ten minutes silence. Breakfast had efficiently been forgotten.

"Not if you count the pain in my scar and emotional turmoil."

"Oh Harry." Remus grabbed Harry and hugged him tightly. The boy couldn't breath, but he didn't say anything. He knew this was a shock to the werewolf, and he knew he was all Remus had left. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. After what happened I just lost it. I couldn't control myself. It was like a totally different me took over."

"Was it the different you that hatched that stupid plan to get you captured?" It wasn't really a question. Snape knew all about his plan.

"Well…"

"You mean you did this on purpose." Harry's eyes widened. "Remus you could have been killed."

"I was desperate Harry. I needed to see you."

"Yes we all now how desperate you were." The only thing that kept Remus from lunging at Voldemort was the fact the Harry was still holding him.

The Dark Lord walked into the room a very confident Narcissa and a hesitant Draco in tow.

"He won't hurt me, remember," Harry whispered, "Please calm down." The werewolf calmed down, and Harry let him go.

"Harry," Narcissa made a beeline for the raven-haired boy, "I found the perfect spell to bind you and the Dark Lord."

"You mean you're really going to bond with him." Remus yelled incredulously.

"Well yeah. It's pretty much the only choice I have right now."

"Harry do you even know what that entails. You are binding your soul with someone else's. That someone else just happens to be the darkest Dark Lord of the century and your number one enemy."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Mr. Lupin," Voldemort said as he took a seat at the head of the table. Remus just growled in return.

"It's just a simple bond, Remus," Harry shrugged, "Probably just a brotherly bond or something like that."

"Actually it's a lover's bond," Narcissa added innocently.

"See I – WHAT!" Harry's eye's widened and his jaw dropped. "What do you mean lover's bond? Voldemort and I are not lovers."

"That's the only bond that would be strong enough to cancel out the scar curse. Don't worry; I picked one that promises an equal relationship. You just have to consummate it quite a bit."

Harry's eye twitched and he couldn't get any words out. Draco, who seemed to be forgotten, turned a bit green. Remus looked like he wanted to throttle Voldemort. Severus didn't show any emotion on his face, but one could tell that he was a bit disturbed also. Voldemort seemed to be mulling over the information. Narcissa, well, she just ordered a blueberry muffin and seemed quite content with her accomplishment.

"It's not that bad of an idea," Voldemort broke the fifteen minutes of silence.

Harry pushed his chair out and silently got up and left the table. He didn't notice behind him that Remus had lunged at the Dark Lord again, and Snape kept his back with some sort of binding spell. He also didn't notice that Draco had come after him.

Harry walked quickly to his room and sat silently on his bed. If he and Voldemort used a lover's bond, then they would basically be married…forever. Was the fate of the world really that worth it? No he was being selfish. Of course it was worth it. He was saving so many innocent lives. Maybe someday Sirius and his parents would forgive him.

"Harry," Draco's voice came from the door. "Are you OK? You looked a bit pale back there."

Harry just stared as the blonde came to sit next to him on the bed.

"You don't really have to do this," Draco reasoned, "Remember what I said about putting yourself first. You don't have to sacrifice yourself to the Dark Lord for some people who you don't even know."

"But what about the people that I do know, Draco." Harry finally snapped out of it. "What about the Order and everyone at Hogwarts. They're affected by this war too. I could be saving them."

"You can't be foolish enough to think that this one bond would end the war, Potter. The Dark Lord is not going to give up his campaign. There may be less bloodshed, but it will not halt completely. Don't be stupid, Potter." Draco sounded cold, but Harry looked into his eyes and saw concern. "Don't choose this for them; do it for you."

They stared at each other for a while until Harry finally turned away.

"I need to talk to Remus."

"No need to get up." Harry heard Snape's voice and turned to see his Potions professor levitating a bound Remus Lupin. "Come Draco, they need privacy."

Remus rushed to Harry's side as soon as Snape unbound him and left.

"Harry, you really don't have to do this if you don't want to." Remus said as calmly as he could.

"I know but somehow I think that it's the right thing to do," Harry replied.

"Once you do this there's no going back. The only way out of a soul bond is death."

"Remus," Harry held the werewolf's head in his hands, "Life is full of major decisions. Sometimes you have to do things for others and not yourself. I admit that I was a little reluctant at first. I even considered flat out refusing this, but now I know that this is the only choice. I've gotten over the shock, and I'm ready to accept this."

"Wow Harry," Remus smiled in a fatherly sort of way, "You've grown."

"I vaguely remember ever being a child."

"So you're going to go through with this." Harry just nodded.

"I know this is off the subject, but the Order is kind of worried about you." Remus said with a half-smile.

"Really."

"Of course. They've been searching pretty hard for you. I think it's mostly because they wanted to find you before I did something rash."

"It's a little late for that."

"Yeah, you're right." Remus chuckled a bit.

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry had almost forgot about his two best friends.

"Well I don't think quite know yet. Mrs. Weasley made it pretty clear that she doesn't want them anywhere near the meetings. Though, something must have slipped by now. I'm sure they're worried too if they know."

"Thank you, Remus." Harry hugged his surrogate godfather tightly.

"For?"

"Everything."

"It's no problem, Harry." Remus hugged him back just as tightly. "I'll always be there for you."

* * *

**A/N: Well that was a pretty sappy ending, don't you think. I like this Remus (Of course I wrote this) At least I told you about the Order since some of you wanted that. I can't believe I got so much feedback. The poll is still on though for the first two questions. I am still welcoming any comments, except flames. **

**Oh and go read (and review) blueberrypecan's "Red String" She's my buddy so I'll know if you listened. If you do there will be a long chapter on Wednesday night.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning this chapter contains a bit of slashyness**

**Rescuing Darkness**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Voldemort sat quietly at the head of the dining table. He didn't bothering ordering anything because he knew he would eat it. He had to admit it; the idea of a lover's bond between him and Potter was very appealing. Not only could he have the Boy-Who-Lived in his bed every night, but he could also shove this in the old coot's face as a big win. He didn't dwell too long on the fact that this would make him a pedophile.

He watched as Severus and Malfoy Junior sat quietly at the table. They looked as if they knew something. He could tell. He didn't dare use Legilimency on Severus that would just be a waste of time, but young Malfoy wasn't as skilled as the Potions Master.

"What are you doing?" He recognized Harry's voice as he began to reach into the blonde's mind.

"I'm thinking."

"Really," a warm hand touched his shoulder and he could tell whose it was by the size and weight, not to mention the slightly ebbing headache. "So you need eye contact with Draco to think." Voldemort didn't comment.

"I'll accept the bond."

Had he not been the cold Dark Lord he proclaimed to be, Voldemort would have shown his shocked on his face. He didn't think the boy would agree to the bond so easily. He expected some sort of fight.

"Giving up so soon, Potter," Voldemort said skeptically.

"I'm tired of fighting, Tom." Oh so he was back to Tom. "Remus and I have talked about it. As long as you don't force me to do anything against my will, I'll bond with you peacefully. You said that you no longer want to hurt me. I expect you to hold true to that."

"I assure you that both of us will benefit from this bond, Harry." Voldemort replied evenly, "But don't expect me to change my views and goals in this war."

"I know, I know. You've told me this before. I don't expect some big peace treaty with the Light, but I will not fight against my friends."

Voldemort was going to comment on the last part, but after a second thought, he decided to keep that to himself. Starting another fight would definitely ruin things at the moment.

"Well it's about time," Narcissa piped in, "We need to get over this before one of you changes your mind." She stood quickly. "Severus do you have the potion I requested?"

The Potions Master silently reached into his robes and pulled out a small vile of dark purple liquid. Narcissa swiftly took the vial and smiled.

"My Lord, Harry, if you will follow me, please."

Voldemort gave Severus a tight glare and stood. Harry went towards the werewolf and hugged him quickly. Once again, the Dark Lord kept his sarcastic comment to himself. Harry also whispered something in young Malfoy's ear that produced a slightly concerned look from the boy.

"It's not like you are marching towards your death, Potter. Get a grip." He couldn't help that time. Dark Lords are not one to hold their tongues.

Harry just glared at him, and Voldemort felt a sharp pain in his temples.

They followed Narcissa into one of the spacious rooms of the manor, each one trying to hide the pain that produced by the scar curse. Voldemort thought himself to be doing a better job than his soon to be partner.

Narcissa conjured a large and comfortable bed and added a silent "you'll need it" to the questioning eyes of both of them.

"What exactly is the bond we are using and what does it entail, Narcissa?" Voldemort thought it would be proper to ask before they jumped head on into this.

Narcissa pulled out a large book that the Dark Lord recognized from his own library.

"The name of the bond is "_Diligo Animus Iunctum_" and it's a true lover's bond that combines two souls into one. The two of you must say the spell at the same time while being completely revealed to each other. Once you finish the spell, the dominant of the two of you --My Lord I assume that will be you-- must drink the potion then share it with the submissive-- Harry --in a kiss.

"Wait," Harry interrupted, "When you say revealed, do you mean…"

"Yes, Harry, you will both be naked," Narcissa answered but left no time for argument. "Basically the two of you will be completely in tune with each other, and both of you will feel the need to protect and please each other. The bond doesn't allow for you to be apart for a long time until consummation is done. Even then you will still feel the need to be close to each other. The Dark Lord, being the dominant, will be very over-protective until the bond is complete—that would be after sex--, and the both of you will be slightly restless. You will be able to communicate mentally and through your souls. Your magic will be linked so you are able to draw power from each other. When one of you dies, the other will also die shortly after. Any questions?"

This didn't seem like that much of a step up to Voldemort. In fact, it seemed like an even tighter leash would be placed around the two of them.

"You are positive this will nullify the curse?" Voldemort said skeptically.

"Absolutely." Narcissa didn't look that sure to him. Well at least he was the dominant.

"Hold on a minute." Harry frowned deeply. "I thought my ultimate power over you was love. Professor Dumbledore said that you couldn't know love and it would help me defeat you. How will you and I be able to have a **lover's** bond?"

"Honestly Harry." Voldemort rolled his eyes slightly. "Did you really believe that old coot when he said I was incapable of love. If that were true then you would have been dead long ago. If I were so heartless, I would not have agreed to this in the first place. Don't be so foolish."

Voldemort watched as Harry sat on the bed with his head down. At that moment he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time: guilt. Narcissa sent him a glare, but she didn't dare comment.

"If you are still willing to go through with this, then let us get this over with." He said, and Harry just nodded. "Narcissa, the spell." She handed him the book with the page marked. "You may leave now." There was no way she would see him naked. That privilege was only for Harry.

Voldemort waited for her to leave then turned to the emerald-eyed boy.

"Whenever you are ready." Harry stood silently and shed his clothing slowly. Voldemort took his time in admiring the boy. Now that his scars were healed, Harry was quite…attractive. He also shed his own robes, confident that his new body was very appealing. He noticed that Harry took many quick glances at his naked body.

They took the book in both of their hands and began the spell:

_Diligo vadum redimio nos_

_Duos animus fio unus._

_Ut duos secui nos vadum fio universus_

_Pro infinitio nostrum ago universa._

_Nos ago una._

_Nos intereo una._

_Unus mens. Unus somes. Unus animus._

_Nostrum pectus pectoris vadum pello pepulli pulsum una._

_Nostrum cruor vadum flow per invicem._

_EGO sentio. Vos sentio._

_Meus diligo , nos es Unus._

Voldemort uncapped the vial and drank. He grabbed Harry by his shoulders and bent down to share the liquid. Harry's kiss was mechanical, as if he was used to such invasions and maybe even feared it enough to shut down. Once again, Harry's chemical induced confession came to mind. Voldemort pushed that though away and focused only on the bond.

Voldemort ended the kiss quickly when he felt something inside him twist and separate. He gasped in pain. He literally felt his soul tearing apart, joining with Harry's and putting itself back together. He was able to hold back his screams, but he couldn't say the say for Harry. The boy had fallen to the ground and was writhing in pain.

It lasted only a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity to the two of them. Harry passed out as soon as the pain subsided. Voldemort numbly managed to pick the boy up and carry him to the conjured bed. He locked the door with a few privacy spells, and he too, promptly passed out on the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Well not exactly a long chapter, but you guys didn't exactly fulfill your part of the deal. I also have midterms that I need to study for now. In case you all were wondering, there are no horcruxes in this story. In fact I am choosing to ignore most of the sixth book. Oh and here's a translation:**

**Love Soul Unity (the name of the bond)**

**Love shall bind us**

**Two souls become one.**

**As two parts we shall become whole**

**For eternity our lives complete.**

**We live together. We die together.**

**One mind. One body. One soul.**

**Our hearts shall beat together.**

**Our blood shall flow through each other.**

**I feel. You feel.**

**My love, we are ONE.**

**I got this from an online translator, so it might be off. **

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming and there shall be just rewards after Midterms.**


	15. Chapter 15

Warning: Fluff ahead

**Rescuing Darkness**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Harry woke up with a pair of strong arms holding on to him. He panicked suddenly when images of his uncle and other nameless men popped into his head. He tried to squirm away but to no avail.

"Stay," he heard a deep mumble and felt a hot breath against his neck. Harry quickly began to hyperventilate.

"Clam down Harry." For some reason that voice soothed him slightly.

"T-Tom." Harry slowly turned, hoping that he was right.

"Yes Harry. Who else would it be?" Harry chose not to comment. He stared at the Dark Lord, who still had his eyes closed, and smiled. He didn't look so threatening in his sleep.

"What is it now, Potter?" Voldemort —no Tom– grumbled with his eyes still closed.

"Nothing. It's just… you look… normal." Harry watched as Tom popped an eye open.

"What do you expect me to look like in the morning?"

"Evil," Harry replied without hesitation. This time Tom didn't comment.

"So… how do we know the bond worked?" Harry needed something to break the silence.

"Does your scar hurt?" The Dark Lord sat up, but he didn't leave the bed.

"No," Harry said after rubbing the mark on his forehead.

"Then it worked."

"What about the other part?" Harry also sat up and diverted his eyes from the older man's naked form. He realized that he too was naked and held the sheets closer to his body.

"You mean the side effects." Harry didn't comment, but deep down he felt that term to be wrong. "I don't exactly feel the overwhelming need to protect and please you so I believe we are safe at the moment. I don't think those side effects would be in our favor at the moment."

Harry didn't like the way Tom was talking about the bond. For some reason it just felt… wrong.

"What is it, Harry?" Tom turned to him and looked into his eyes. Harry turned away immediately.

"Nothing."

"Of course it's something."

"How would you know?"

"I can fe-" Tom stopped. "Oh no."

"What? What is it?" Harry suddenly felt uneasy as the Dark Lord left the bed and began to pace.

"Think of a message and send it to me mentally. Anything."

Harry was suddenly reminded of the vision Voldemort sent him about in fifth year, and sadness heavily cascaded upon him. _Sirius_.

"Argh." The Dark Lord fell to his knees suddenly.

"Tom, are you alright?" Harry rushed over, nakedness forgotten, and felt uncharacteristically concerned for Tom. It must've been the bond.

"I am going to kill them." Harry watched as fiery red eyes glared at nothing. Harry suddenly felt a foreign source of anger well up inside of him, and he knew the cause. The bond was definitely working.

"Tom, calm down," Harry said while touching the side of the older man's face.

Tom turned to him with softened eyes, and took both of Harry's hands in his. He reached forward gently then pressed his lips against the younger boy's. Harry deepened the kiss unconsciously and moaned. He pressed his body up against Tom's and held the older man tightly in his hands. His eyes snapped opened when he felt something hard press against his stomach. Was that-?

"Whoa!" Harry pushed Voldemort away roughly and snatched the sheets off of the bed to cover himself. He didn't dare look lower than the old man's chest. "What was that?"

"That would be my arousal." Voldemort didn't bother to cover himself.

"Not THAT. I know what THAT was. But what was … Why did you kiss me?"

"You didn't seem to mind." Voldemort stood and went towards the pile of clothes at the end of the bed.

"Don't change the subject, Tom." Harry glared at the man's back.

"Oh so you are still calling me Tom even though I am Voldemort IN YOUR MIND!" Harry winced as Voldemort raised his voice, but that didn't deter his anger.

"Shut your--" Harry was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What?!" Both of them yelled simultaneously.

The door opened and Narcissa burst into the room. Thankfully, Vol—Tom had on pants and Harry was effectively wrapped in the bed sheets.

"Good morning Harry. My Lord." She bowed gracefully with a smile. "I trust the bond went smoothly."

Tom had his wand out, and Harry knew he was about to Crucio Narcissa.

"Stop, Tom!" Harry yelled before the man got the curse out.

Tom grinded his teeth but he put his wand down.

"You planned this didn't you? You and Severus."

"My Lord I have no idea what you are…"

Narcissa didn't get to finish because she was kneeling and gasping in pain. Harry felt it too. Tom was sending it through the mark. He got up quickly and hugged the taller man from behind.

"Please, Tom. Stop it." He whispered pleadingly into the naked back. The pain stopped and Harry felt Tom droop slightly.

"Leave Narcissa," Tom hissed menacingly. The blonde woman didn't hesitate to exit. "You should put some clothes on, Harry. I have things to attend to." Harry noted that Tom's voice was very cold and emotionless as the older put on the rest of his clothes.

"Please don't hurt them, Tom. I don't exactly like this bond's effects either but we can't do anything about it now." Harry grabbed his clothes. Tom didn't turn. Instead he left the room quietly.

Harry decided that now would be the perfect time to find Remus.

* * *

Draco sat quietly at the breakfast table, watching Severus and his parents. His mother had just come back from checking on Potter and the Dark Lord, and she seemed a bit well…frightened. Whatever happened, it wasn't good. Draco found himself actually worrying about the Boy-Who-Lived. 

Draco looked up to find his mother and Severus giving each other odd looks. The young blonde glanced at his father to see if he noticed the glances, but if Lucius Malfoy saw something, he didn't show it.

"Good Morning everyone." Draco turned around to see Harry walking beside Professor Lupin. Neither of them looked very happy, and Draco noticed that the Dark Lord was not with them.

"Morning Potter," Severus replied tightly. Draco saw his father just nod and his mother didn't even look up. The elder Malfoy hadn't been speaking much lately, but Draco knew that his never wasted time on useless words.

"Harry come sit next to me." Draco tried not to sound eager. He really did hate to be out of the loop.

The emerald-eyed boy looked anxiously at the old professor who just nodded. Harry slowly took his seat and ordered a piece of toast and coffee.

"Is that all?" Draco asked the shorter boy. Harry just nodded.

"So how did it go?" Draco asked after the boy began to nibble his toast.

"Hmm?"

"The bond."

"Oh," Harry put down his toast. "Well, we just did the spell, drank the potion and fell asleep."

"That's it."

"Yep. Pretty much."

"What about this morning," Draco pried further, "What happened after you woke up?"

"Nothing," Harry mumbled into his coffee cup. Draco also noticed a blush tainting the smaller boy's cheeks.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"Draco that's enough," his mother chided him before he could get anything else out of Harry.

"Yes Mother."

Suddenly Harry stood from his chair. "I have to go," he said before quickly leaving the dining room. Professor Lupin hurried to follow him, and Draco was left with the thick tension at the breakfast table/

"May I be excused?" It looked as if his mother was going to say something, but his father nodded, and Draco walked as quickly and as smoothly as he could towards his temporary room.

* * *

Voldemort searched his private library for every book he could find on bonding. Somehow, the book with specifics about the _Diligo Animus Iunctum_ bond had disappeared. He was far away from Harry at the moment, he knew, and the bond was somewhat weaker, but Voldemort could still feel the anxiety that his bonded was feeling. 

The Dark Lord wouldn't have gone through with this particular bond had he known exactly how restricting it was. He cursed himself on his carelessness. He had been so eager to bind himself to Harry that he blindly trusted Narcissa. That woman would pay dearly for this.

Of course, if Harry found out, then he would be quite upset with the Dark Lord. Voldemort cursed himself again when he actually thought of sparing Narcissa just to please Harry. This horrible bond had too much of an effect on his emotions.

He looked through the current book in his hands and finally found a reference to his existing bond. He hissed at the text and barely kept himself from setting it aflame.

According to the text, there was no way out of the bond except by death, and in order for that one would have to kill the other then die himself. If one was sick or on the verge of death, the other would also feel pain until their magic balanced each other out. Basically they would live forever until one refused to share their magic, which was virtually impossible, or their magic ran out. The living forever part wasn't that bad, but with these conditions?! He didn't think he would be able to bear it.

He also noticed that they would be able to communicate mentally and emotionally. Potter would have to learn to control that. He wouldn't want to get hit by any teenage emotions while in a meeting.

They would also have to be close to each other at all times until consummation. It would be hard for him to convince Harry to willingly have sex, which would be a big problem when he sent the boy back. In fact, Harry was supposed to be gone already.

Now that he thought about it, Voldemort didn't want Harry to go back to Hogwarts where other hormonal teenagers who were just discovering their sexual organs would constantly surround him. Without Voldemort's surveillance Harry would be hit on and coerced into relationships. Voldemort would have to kill every boy and girl who dared to touch his bonded. NO. That was the bond talking. This overprotective feeling would only get stronger the longer the waited for sex.

"Damn you Narcissa," he burst out.

A knock stirred him out of his anger. He knew who it was and opened the door immediately.

"Tom." In one second Voldemort was enveloped in the teenager's warm arms. It took a moment for the boy to realize what he was doing, and then Harry slowly backed away.

"You're angry." Harry seemed to think that it was his fault.

"I am, but with Narcissa not you." Voldemort had the sudden urge to hold and kiss the boy but stopped himself.

"I had this sudden urge to see you," Harry said, trying to break the silence. "I think something is wrong."

_Of course something is wrong_, Voldemort thought but didn't say anything.

"I know but what is it?" Harry must have heard his thoughts.

"It's just the bond." Voldemort could take it no longer and grabbed the boy's hand. Harry made no effort to pull away. "It's new and not exactly in our favor."

"You mean not in your favor." Voldemort felt Harry's sadness. "Why did you agree to this?"

_Because I wanted you._

"Why did you want me?"

_Because you're_- Voldemort quickly blanked his mind.

"Because I'm what?" Harry looked deep into his eyes, and Voldemort once again felt the need to kiss him. He leaned down and took the boy's chin in his hand and kissed him softly.

Of course, The Dark Lord pulled himself away before he lost control.

"Maybe we should go." Voldemort almost smirked at the boy's blush.

"Where to?"

"I have to find Remus, since he was following me I think, and you need to talk with the Malfoys and Severus."

"Why do I need to do that?" Voldemort frowned at the thought of Narcissa.

"Because we need to arrange me going back to Hogwarts." Voldemort growled as hi possessiveness took over.

"I can stay here forever Tom." Harry let go of his hand. "I will see you soon." And then he left.

* * *

**A/N Well that took forever, but thanks for hanging on. I'm on break now so updates should be more frequent. I just noticed how almost every POV ends with an exit. I hope everyone had a great Christmas. I know I got what I wanted. You can give me a late present by reviewing, though.**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Guess what? Today is my birthday, so I'm updating instead of partying.

::_Flashback_::

**Rescuing Darkness**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Harry caught Remus and dragged him to the garden. They needed to finish this talk alone. Before they had gone to breakfast, Harry found Remus sulking in Snape's room.

_::Flashback::_

"_You're still in here?" Harry inquired curiously after seeing Remus sitting on the bed. "I thought you would have gotten your own room by now?"_

"_Harry," Remus smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "I'm really glad that I'm with you now."_

"_But?"_

"_But I…I just don't feel comfortable staying in You-Know-Who's fortress."_

"_I know it's weird Remus," Harry hugged his godfather tightly, "But it's only until I go back to Hogwarts so don't worry ok."_

"_OK," Remus agreed after a few minutes of thought._

"_Great, why don't we get something to eat?"_

"_But Harry-"_

"_We can talk after breakfast. I promise." Remus didn't protest. Instead he walked beside Harry in silence._

_::End Flashback::_

They sat under the basilisk fountain for a few minutes until Harry finally gathered all of his courage to talk.

"Remus I know this is hard, but it's only until Tom sends me back. Now, I don't exactly know how he will do it. In fact, I don't even think he wants to send me back, but we all know that you and I can't stay here forever." Harry stopped Remus from saying anything. "I know that this is our bond talking, but I really want to be with Tom right now. Do you think you can get along with him and his Death Eater's, if only for a little while? I mean Draco and I have gotten past our feud right?"

"Harry," Remus shook him before the boy started to ramble. "It's not so much the Dark Lord that I have a problem with. It's his followers. I don't think your safe with them around Harry. They won't just forget that we are on the Light side. The Death Eater's will not accept our presence so easily. Besides, I'm not really sure about being this close to Snape for so long."

Harry looked at him oddly then smiled. "Remus, school starts in two weeks. I'm pretty sure Tom will want me to stay until the last moment since he's so bloody possessive. You're just going to have to get along with Professor Snape until I can convince him to sends us back."

Remus gave Harry a sort of pleading look but resigned himself to his fate. Harry smiled again and dipped his hand into the fountain. The water was completely clear not to mention warm around his fingers.

"Hey Remus," Harry called with a barely concealed smirk.

"Hm?" Remus turned to his surrogate godson only to be hit in the face with a splash of water. And that's how it began. The two males threw the fountain water back and forth at each other until both were laughing uncontrollably and totally soaked.

"Ahem," a polite cough sobered them quickly.

* * *

Lucius glanced at the two soaked males in front of him and wondered which one was the child and which one was the adult. Of course, seeing that both of them were Gryffindors he hadn't really expected much maturity from them. And here's he was thinking that Lupin was the most sensible of the Marauders.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Lupin, I would like to speak with Mr. Potter alone."

Lucius noticed the concerned look in Lupin's eye, but Potter just nodded to him. After the werewolf left, Lucius pointed his wand at Potter. The flinched back with fear in his eyes.

"Relax." Lucius uttered a drying charm. "I wouldn't think it wise to let my Lord's bonded get sick."

"Oh. Thank You." It was muttered but Lucius still heard it.

"May we have this discussion inside?" The boy just nodded, and he followed as Lucius walked inside the Manor. He led the boy into the library. It was vacant at the moment, much to the older man's pleasure. He sat down and motioned Potter to do the same.

"I am quite aware, Potter, that my behavior towards you has been less than civil in the past." The boy snorted, but Lucius ignored it. "I have surely disgraced myself in my moment of rage when seeing you in the Manor, and it is my desire to…"

"Apologize?" Potter interrupted when Lucius couldn't bring himself to say the word. "Really Mr. Malfoy. Did Tom put you up to this? He tortured you didn't he? I told him not to…" The boy made to stand but Lucius stopped him.

"No Potter. I am not being forced to say this. I truly do wish to ask for forgiveness. You have made amends with my son, and my wife treats you as if you were her own. It is only logical that I to attempt to redeem my actions."

"Oh I see." Potter sat back in his chair with a smirk. "Since I'm bonded to Tom now, that puts me above you. If there was to be any animosity between us, then you would definitely by in trouble. By being in my good graces, that puts you on Tom's good side. Am I right?"

Lucius was speechless for a moment. That was actually what he had planned. The boy was a lot smarter than he looked. He really should have been a Slytherin. "It was something along those lines."

"Well I wouldn't want you to be on the Dark Lord's bad side now, would I?" Potter smiled. "But if you want me to forgive you, then you're going to have to stop calling me by my last name."

"Alright then Po-Harry, but you must call me Lucius."

"That's better." P-Harry stood and walked towards the entrance. "I believe it's time for lunch. Am I right, Lucius?"

Lucius just nodded and went to follow the boy. It hadn't gone as bad as he thought it would. In fact, Lucius began to think that maybe Potter was exactly want his Lord needed. He would find out soon enough.

* * *

Harry walked to the dining hall with Lucius behind him. He searched for Tom through his connection, hoping the man would get the message and come down for lunch. He spotted Snape and Narcissa at the table already, and Draco soon came in after he did. Those two were spending a lot of time together lately.

Harry wasn't stupid. He knew that his professor and recent healer had planned this since Narcissa found the bonding spell. He was a bit upset at first, but he got over it.

'What's done is done.' He thought to himself.

Besides maybe this wouldn't be so bad. If there was one thing that Dumbledore taught him, it was to always see the good in a situation.

Harry frowned in mid-chew. What were Dumbledore and the Order doing at the moment? Of course they were looking for him. They were probably looking for Remus and Snape also. Would the Headmaster find out, or would he tell the old man? Things could get extremely complicated if the Order found out about the bond. What about Ron and Hermione? Didn't Ginny have a huge crush on him?

Harry pushed his plate away. Remus, who had entered just a few minutes before, looked up concernedly. Harry shook his head and stood. He didn't want anyone to follow him this time. He searched the bond to find Tom but he couldn't feel the man anywhere in the manor.

Harry ran to his room and locked the door. He fell to the floor as he began to hyperventilate. What if everyone found out what happened at the Dursley's? It had to be known by now. Now they would really think he was a freak… There was that word again.

_::"You're such a disgusting freak, you slut."_

"_No, Uncle please."_

"_You don't deserve our help, freak. Someone should put you in your place, and I know exactly how do it."_

"_Uncle, no please STOP!"::_

Harry beat his head against the wall. The last thing he needed was to remember his first rape.

_::Harry screamed as his ragged clothes were ripped from his body::_

"No. Stop it." Harry whispered to himself as he pounded harder.

_::"What would your freaky friends say now." Vernon sneered as he pounded into Harry.::_

Harry stood and ran to the bathroom. He had to get this out.

_:: "Not so tough now, are you, freak?"::_

"No, no, no." Harry searched in the cabinet and found a nail clipper.

_::"Freak."::_

He pulled the metal apart quickly.

_::"Freak."::_

He ran the sharp edge across his arm. As the blood began to flow, his uncle's face and voice faded. He sighed as he felt the bliss of release.

"So you're at it again."

Harry turned his head slowly to look at his Potions professor. He said nothing. Instead he smile with his lids half closed.

Snape came over and healed the cuts quickly.

"You are in serious need of a therapist, Potter." He carried Harry, who was too lax to walk at the moment, to the large bed.

Once again the boy only graced his with a smile.

"You have nothing to smile about, Potter." The boy said nothing and Snape just walked towards the door.

"I'm a twisted little freak, aren't I?" Harry said before the older man could leave.

"You are no such thing, Potter."

"Then why do I need physical pain to get rid of the emotional?"

"Everyone's different, Potter."

"Are you sure?"

Snape said nothing.

"Where is Tom?"

"The Dark Lord is out for the moment."

"Oh." Harry noticed that Snape was hesitating, but he didn't say anything, so the man left the room. Tears began to fall from his eyes but he couldn't feel them. No matter how many times he made the voice go away, he would still be a freak.

* * *

**A/N::gets on knees and begs forgiveness:: I am so sorry for not updating. School is hitting me hard, and I haven't had a chance to write, but I'm back. This chapter was so hard to get out. Actually all of this is important. There are a lot of hidden innuendos here. The next chapter will be easier. I say this only because Tom will be most of the POV. Draco's next too because he's been felling a bit left out.**

**I hope you like it. Anyone who is still reading and reviewing this deserves all my love and virtual cookies (key word VIRTUAL, Laura).**

**Thank You for your patience.**

**P.S. I need a Beta…Please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rescuing Darkness**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Draco watched his semi-anxious mother as she ate. After Pot-Harry left the room, Severus whispered something and walked in the same direction. Merlin, he wished he knew what was going on.

He glanced at his father for a moment. With Harry's slight change in loyalties, the elder Malfoy would be quick to get on the boy's good side. Draco knew that that was exactly why the two had walked in together.

The only one that Draco had a hard time reading was Professor Lupin. After Harry's departure, he gave a small worried look, and then his face became completely blank. Draco hadn't known him long enough to interpret the mask.

He looked at his mother once more. She was reigning in on her anxiousness now, but Draco could still see traces of it in her eyes. Whatever she had planned hadn't exactly gone that well.

Draco sighed and pushed his plate away. There was no way he would be able to eat with this mystery on his mind. Besides, he had a letter to write anyway.

"May I be excused, Father?" Draco waited for the slight nod from the elder Malfoy. He then left the room as quickly as smoothly as possible.

He headed for his rooms but then took a detour to Harry's.

He knocked once then turned the doorknob. The room was unlocked, of course. Po-Harry wouldn't have enough sense to lock it. Stupid Gryffindor. He found the boy asleep in his bed. Even better. Draco closed the door and locked it. This time he would talk to Harry uninterrupted.

"Harry." He nudged the sleeping boy.

"Hmm?"

"Harry we need to talk." Draco sat down on the bed, as he watched the raven-haired boy sit up. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks when he saw that Harry wasn't wearing a shirt. When had Harry gotten so hot? "Um shirt… please?"

Harry looked down then quickly covered himself with the sheet.

"So…uh… you wanted to talk?" Harry said.

"Yeah. What's going on with you and the Dark Lord?"

Harry blushed and looked away. "Well, we sort of did a bond that was different than expected."

"Like what?"

"Like… we can't be too far apart from each other for too long or we'll start feeling pain. We can hear each other's thoughts and feel each other's feelings. We also feel the constant need to please each other, and we can share our magic with each other."

"Wow." Draco stared at the smaller boy.

"Oh yeah, and if one of us dies, so does the other."

"Ah." Draco understood now why the Dark Lord was so angry with his mum. "Well, it could be worse."

"It sort of is." Draco noticed a blush tint Harry's cheeks.

"How?"

"We have to have sex."

* * *

Voldemort Apparated as far as he could without killing himself. Honestly, he had just wanted to check the boundaries of the bond. He was already feeling irritated that he had to let Harry go back to Dumbledore. Harry was **his** now; he should be able to keep the boy as long as **he** wanted.

Of course that wasn't possible, and the Dark Lord knew it, so he was forced to come up with another plan. Thus, the checking of the boundaries.

He got…what? Five kilometers from the manor before he started to feel that telltale emptiness spread deep inside him. Now, Lord Voldemort was never one to give up easily, so kept going until he until he started to feel pain.

This landed him in a small village about sixty kilometers away from the manor. This he could work with.

Voldemort let a smile touch his face for a moment, then wiped it clean. He felt someone staring at him and not in a very comfortable way. He turned to see a very scantly clad woman gazing lewdly at him.

"Can I help you?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I think that **I** might be able to help **you**." She took a step forward, and Voldemort used all of his strength to not step back. She kept walking until her hands were on his chest and moved her face close to his. " I could…show you around if you'd like, handsome. You're obviously not from around here." Voldemort felt her breath puff against his face.

_What the hell?_ He thought.

He hesitated in pulling out his wand and cursing her. This was a muggle village after all, and it wouldn't do well to attract unnecessary attention.

So, he settled with peeling her hands off of his chest, and politely telling her to go away. Did that stop the skank? No.

"Are you sure that I can't be of any assistance, handsome?" She tossed her dark brown hair over her shoulder and gave the Dark Lord a seductive look.

_Damn, she's worse than Bellatrix._

"Positive." Voldemort replied with a slight sneer.

"Okay then, sweet stuff." Voldemort was a bit relieved when she began to walk away, but before she left, she she grabbed his chin and kissed him.

_That's it._

"_Avada Kedavra_." The Dark Lord smiled as the slut's body hit the ground. "_Incendio_." He watched the body burn to ashes and Apparated back to Slytherin Manor.

He was glad when he felt the familiar presence of Harry's soul settle back into him. He definitely needed to find the boy quickly.

Voldemort followed his instincts to find his bond mate. He ran into Severus on his way.

"Oh, My Lord, your back." The Potions master gave a curt nod to mask his surprise.

"Yes, Severus. I've only been gone for a few hours." Merlin, he was irritated. He needed to find Harry soon.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, I just didn't expect you back so soon."

"Why not?" The Dark Lord stared into the eyes of one of his most loyal followers. "Were you planning something?"

"No." Severus voice was firm, but that didn't quell any of his suspicions. Merlin, he was paranoid too. "It's just that I just requested that Mr. Potter take a nap."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Well then I'll just have to wake him up."

"I don't think that would be wise, my Lord."

"Are you questioning me,_ Severus_?" Okay he was being extremely irritable and paranoid at the moment, especially noting that that last bit came out in Parseltongue.

"No, my Lord." Severus got the deal and bowed before him.

"Leave."

"Yes, my Lord." The Potions Master was quick to exit, and Voldemort continued his quest to his bond mate.

He stopped at Harry's room and found it locked. The Dark Lord growled, but before he could get an unlocking spell out, the door burst open.

"Tom!" Harry immediately enveloped him in a warm and tight hug.

"Harry." Voldemort saw the young Malfoy in the room, but he didn't care. He grabbed Harry's faced and kissed him hard.

He was quite disappointed when he felt two small hands push him away.

"What?" He asked, but Voldemort could felt hurt and anger welling up through their bond. "Harry?"

"YOU BASTARD!!" And that's when he felt the door slam in his face.

* * *

**A/N: And thus ends another wonderfully short chapter of Rescuing Darkness. I'm evil, I know, but what can I do?**

**Sorry to the two people I said that I would like to be my beta. I'm just too impatient and lazy to do it at the moment. (Plus my email is being a turd right now.) **

**Hopefully I will get better at the updating thing, but my schedule is a little too hectic at the moment. Thank you all for sticking with me.**

**Oh and I got back from MEGACon. It was so freakin' cool, and I am so broke right now.**

**Well Ciao, and I'll draw a pic for my 300th reviewer or write a oneshot of his/her choice.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rescuing Darkness**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Harry pressed his back against the cool door and slid down slowly.

He couldn't believe it! It had only been one day and the bastard had already cheated on him. Unless Voldemort had suddenly decided do to wear cherry flavored lip balm, Harry was sure the man had just kissed a woman.

He knew he had felt something through their bond earlier, but this! Harry tried hard not to cry once more. Was he so horrible that Tom had decided any other woman was better than him?

Harry looked down at his partially nude body. Tom really did hate the idea of being with such a freak.

He picked at the almost fully healed cuts he had just made and debated whether or not to open them once more. Everything in Harry's mind told him that he wasn't worth it, that he should just end it all and save Tom the trouble of having to sleep with him.

Snape would be so disappointed him, though. After all, wasn't the Potion's professor the one who usually found him bleeding on the floor lately. He had just stopped the boy only a few hours ago. The man would probably say something about his hard-headed Gryffindor persistence.

Harry didn't notice that he had picked at the cuts so much they had started to bleed again.

* * *

Voldemort stood shocked outside of Harry's bedroom. What could he have possibly done this time? Was it because he traveled so far to test the bond that Harry got edgy? He licked his lips subconsciously.

What the…? Was that cherry? Since when did his lips taste like cherry.

Voldemort's thoughts halted for a second. 'That damn wench.' Harry must have tasted her when he kissed him.

He could feel his Bonded's turmoil through their link. Harry must've thought he was cheating on him.

Damnit. He had to get inside that room and explain the whole story to Harry. The only problem was the door wasn't budging. Harry probably pushed something against it.

"Harry!" Voldemort yelled through the door but got no response. "Harry Potter!" After a few minutes he decided to try another tactic.

'_Harry…?'_

The Dark Lord felt sorrow turn into emptiness through the bond.

'_Harry please I know you can hear me'_

He was started to get very worried.

'_Open this door or I'll blow it off its hinges!' _Silence.

'_Come in'_ It was barely a whisper but it was all Voldemort needed.

He pushes his way inside without hesitation. What he saw nearly made his scream.

There was Harry sitting limply against the wall with his head down and bleeding wrists in his lap.

'_Don't freak out'_ Harry was obviously too weak to speak physically.

"What the hell is this?" Voldemort's voiced was calm but he couldn't help the panic that was steadily increasing.

'_M'sorry'_ Harry was dipping in and out off consciousness.

"Harry you have to stop doing this." Voldemort could feel his magic reach out and heal his Bonded.

"Why? You don't want me anyway." Harry's voice was getting steadier but it was still barely above a whisper.

"What the hell made you think that?" Voldemort winced at the small crack in his voice.

"I know you were with another woman. I can taste her damned lip balm." The boy was holding back tears, but his voice was deadly calm. "I knew you hated the bond, but why? Why did you have to go to someone else? Am I really such a disgusting freak that you can't even stand being bonded for day?"

"Stop it Harry!" Voldemort had to shake the boy out of his misery. "I do not hate this bond and you are not a freak. You must believe this."

He didn't trust his voice to explain what happened, so he showed Harry the memory of the event, from his beginning to test the limits of the bond to him burning that whore's body.

Once the memory finished, Harry looked into his eyes. Voldemort could feel the boy searching for the truth and let his sincerity show for a moment.

Harry must have seen it because suddenly he slumped against the Dark Lord and buried his in the man's chest.

'_Damn you Riddle.'_

Voldemort could only sigh in relief. He glanced once against at the boy's wrists and frowned.

"You have to stop overreacting, Potter."

"Oh this?" Harry held up his wrists. "Its from before. I guess I scratched too much before they could heal."

"What do you mean 'before'?"

"It's nothing." Harry wouldn't look him in the eye.

"What happened Harry?" He would not relent this time.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I do not care if you want to or not. You're going to-" He was immediately interrupted by an extremely passionate kiss.

_Well that's one way to shut me up_. Voldemort not only felt his own pleasure at the contact but also the pleasure of his bonded.

Carefully, so as not to break the kiss, Voldemort picked up the lightweight boy, vaguely reminding himself to make Harry eat more, and placed him on the bed. His hands began to roam all over his bonded's chest, and the Dark Lord nearly smiled when the boy began to moan into the kiss. There was no need to command dominance, for after a little wresting of the tongues, Harry had willingly given it to him.

As Voldemort tweaked his squirming bonded's nipples and nibble on the boy's bottom lip, he found it hard to tell whose pleasure he was actually feeling. It didn't matter though. He only knew that it felt amazing. His soul was screaming for him to go further and consummate the bond.

The Dark Lord reached lower and began to undo his bonded's pants. Suddenly Harry's entire body froze, and Voldemort felt fear edge its way into the boy's mind.

He stopped and looked up only to notice that Harry's face had become blank and he was beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"Harry?"

* * *

**A/N: Guess whose back! ::dodges angry readers::**

**Ok so I know I've been gone a while (years actually) but I finally decided to continue my stories. I meant it this time guys. I really want to finish them.**

**I've already started on the next chapter of this one, and TLH just needs to be typed. I also have a James Potter/Voldemort fic brewing, but I don't want to post it until I'm done with at least one of these babies.**

**Sorry I had to end the chapter here, but it was 1000 words exactly and I couldn't resist.**

**Review please?**


End file.
